oO Liée à toi Oo
by Fiind-l0ve
Summary: Suite de la traduction : oO Incroyablement Oo de Danishgirl. Hermione est liée à Drago, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle est déterminée à trouver un moyen d'enlever le bracelet qui la relie à Drago mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produit... FINIT
1. Chap 1: Liée à toi

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_**Résumé de la suite de Incroyablement**__ : Hermione est liée à Drago, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle est déterminée à trouver un moyen d'enlever le bracelet qui la relie à Drago mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produit..._

_**Vrais titre en Anglais**__** : **__Bound to you._

_**En Français**__ : Liée à toi._

**Merci **à : **Le Corre** _de me corriger depuis la partie 1 et jusqu'à la fin de la partie 2 qui comporte 6 chapitres. Elles améliorent encore plus la fiction.__ Kiss fort_

* * *

_**RaR**__**:**_

_**Samikitty**__ : Ca va tu n'auras pas attendu longtemps lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Merci pour t'es reviews. Le ski bof, je ne peux plus en faire avec mes ligaments croisés déchiré ! Voici la suite tant attendue. Merci pour la 200éme reviews. Kiss_

_**s0 go0d!**__ : Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**elodu92**__ : Si le bracelet ne l'avait pas suivie il n'y aurait pas de partie 2 mdr. Moi non plus lors de la lecture je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est ce que j'ai aimé. Merci pour mes vacances, mais je l'ai préfère ici avec mon ordinateur lol. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b**__ : Voilà la suite. Tu n'as pas attendu longtemps quand même lol ! Je ne suis pas tombé une seule fois, mais c'est parce que je ne peux faire du ski : il y a 2 ans je me suis déchiré les ligaments croisé au ski avec le lycée ! Kiss_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Oui c'est ça : dans le vrai monde lol ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Audrey**__ : Merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Merci. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Luxiole **__: Oui c'est exactement ça ! Mdr ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Rosalye**__ : La 2éme partie la voilà ! Kiss_

_**Miss choup choup **__: Je suis contente que tu aimes. Tkt moi aussi je l'aime froid, sans montrer ces sentiments et tout ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé si niai que ça ! Alors j'espère que ça sera pareil pour toi. Kiss_

_**Mel**__ : Merci. Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Eden**__ : De rien pour la traduction ! Donc si j'ai bien comprit je ne te verrai que pour les chapitres pas traduites alors ? Kiss_

_**PrettyLo**__ : Je suis contente que l'effet papillon à tout bouleversé ! Lol ! Je t'aurais volontiers donné ma place pour le ski lol ! Désolé mais je n'aime pas le couple Rogue/ Hermione ! Va voir plutôt le profil de Le Corre ! Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Lol ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite. Tkt je ne laisse pas tomber ! Merci pour ta review compatissante lol. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Je comprends, j'avais la même pensé que toi, mais je ne suis que la traductrice lol. MENTEUSE Drago est à moi et BLAISE AUSSI sale menteuse ! Mdr ! Au début moi aussi j'aimais bien Spike : méchant vampire blond beau goss, mais je m'en suis lacée mdr ! Alors tu as vu les mecs sur qui je craque ? Ceux du pacte de sang ?? ILS SONT A MOI !!! A oui, j'avais oublié : parle moi de se mec sur msn lol. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 1 : Liée à toi...

* * *

Hermione déglutit, se sentant tout à fait mal à l'aise quand Drago se rapprocha soudainement d'elle.

- Quoi ? Siffla-t-il en chuchotant si bas qu'elle eut de la peine à l'entendre.

Il regardait autour de lui d'un air abasourdi et Hermione fit de même. Avait-elle parlé trop fort ? Quelqu'un avait-il entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle pria silencieusement que cela ne soit pas le cas.

- Drago ? Demanda Zabinni d'une voix basse, gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise, et regardant le jeune homme blond, mi-amusé mi-fâché. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Je pensais que nous nous disions tout !

- La ferme Blaise, je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Se moqua Drago, son regard allant d'Hermione à Blaise, pour se poser finalement sur Hermione.

- Granger, attends-moi après la fin de la classe. J'ai le sentiment que tu connais déjà ce bracelet, et tu me devras des explications.

Hermione hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot parce que sa bouche était soudainement devenue très sèche. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil au bracelet, faisant une tentative de se rappeler si elle l'avait déjà vu avant, mais ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_Réfléchis, Mione, réfléchis !_ Pensa-t-elle, rejouant lentement dans sa tête les événements de la veille et de la matinée. _Non, rien... Comment diable m'a-t-il suivi jusqu'ici ? Il devait rester dans l'autre monde avec l'autre Hermione, hein ?_ Gémit-elle de frustration.

Elle remarqua que Malefoy le regardait pour la dixième fois maintenant et elle allait se tourner pour lui demander quel était son foutu problème quand elle se souvint pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Elle avait acquiescé lorsqu'il lui avait dit de rester après les cours.

_Il me surveille probablement au cas où je partirai en courant._ Pensa-t-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer du garçon blond à côté d'elle.

Elle ne devait aucune explication à Drago Malefoy, et elle ne se montrerait pas après la classe. Elle remarqua alors Zabinni qui lançait des regards vers elle, essayant de mieux voir le stupide bracelet.

Elle fronça les sourcils à Blaise qui leva les yeux vers elle d'un air embarrassé. Si seulement il n'avait pas demandé pour le bracelet ! Et d'où diable venait celui-ci de toute façon. Elle était presque sûre de ne pas l'avoir vue ni hier ni ce matin.

Blaise sourit d'un air satisfait et elle roula des yeux. Elle pouvait sentir sur elle les yeux curieux des deux Serpentards, et elle gigota sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait dire lequel des deux était le plus mauvais. Malefoy parce qu'il la regardait si attentivement... Ou Blaise parce qu'il semblait apprécier cette situation !

Elle sursauta quand la sonnerie retentit. La classe était-elle déjà terminée ?

- Viens-tu Mione ? Demanda Ron, se moquant ouvertement des deux Serpentards.

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Granger ! Un mot ! Hurla Malefoy quand Hermione atteignit la porte sans un regard en arrière.

- Désolée Malefoy, mais c'est non.

- Granger !

- Elle a dit non ! Ne fais pas cette face de fouine choquée : Les gens ne font pas toujours ce que tu leur dis de faire... Attends ! Ohhh ! C'est la première fois que l'on te refuse quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Harry d'une voix gaie.

- Allez Mione. Dit Ron, souriant d'un air satisfait tandis que Malefoy les fixait, totalement abasourdi.

- Avez-vous terminé ? Parce que j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de parler avec ces Serpentards lança t-elle d'une voix signifiant 'Ca suffit maintenant !'.

Le Trio sortit de la pièce, parcourut le couloir sombre et emprunta l'escalier. Ils marchèrent en silence... Ou plutôt Hermione marchait en silence, ignorant la conversation de Ron et Harry portant sur le Quidditch et les fouines.

- Vous savez quoi ? Nous pourrions transformer Malefoy en furet et ensuite nous l'attacherons à un balai... Imaginez, Malefoy lié à un balai tandis que nous le frapperons si fort que...

- N'y penses même pas Ronald Weasley ! Tu ne peux pas juste transformer les gens en animaux, et non, je ne me soucie pas si Maugrey l'a déjà fait ! Parce que ce n'est pas juste ! Dit Hermione.

Quand elle avait entendu le nom de Malefoy, elle avait automatiquement écouté. Elle souleva sa main, dirigeant un doigt accusateur face à Ron et se tourna vers Harry quand celui-ci se mit à rire, et il s'arrêta aussitôt.

- Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si nous le transformons accidentellement en sa forme naturelle de fouine ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne le défends pas ! Je ne veux juste pas que vous vous attireriez encore plus d'ennuis que ceux que qui finissent toujours par arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre !

_Je ne le défends pas ! Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est juste une fouine stupide mais, ce n'est pas juste !_ Pensa-t-elle, en revoyant en pensées le Serpentard blond.

- Vous savez quoi... Je dois prendre un livre pour nos projets de Potions. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai à la bibliothèque.

- Mione, cela ne te ressemble pas. Plaida Harry.

- Ressembler à quoi ? Je suis sérieuse, je dois aller chercher ce livre.

- Bien alors. Nous t'attendrons dans la salle commune et ensuite nous pourrons aller ensemble au cours suivant, ok ?

- Ouais, c'est d'accord Harry. Soupira-t-elle. Je ne serai pas longue.

Elle marcha vers la bibliothèque, perdue dans ses pensées à réfléchir de la façon dont elle se débarrasserait de Malefoy et des ses questions ennuyantes concernant le bracelet.

_Peut-être que je pourrai lui lancer un sort d'amnésie ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Quelqu'un lui prit soudainement le bras et la traîna vers une salle de classe vide.

- Que diable... Elle se tourna et regarda son ravisseur. Malefoy !

- Granger, m'éviterais-tu ? Je t'avais pourtant bien dit de rester après le cours !

- ...

- Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu sais ?

Elle inclina la tête, le regardant fixement, puis coulant un regard vers la porte où se tenait Blaise.

- Bien.

- Lui ? Dit Hermione, indiquant Zabinni du doigt, qui s'était installé confortablement sur une table voisine, la regardant de façon hautaine. Doit-il rester ici ? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Blaise ? Demanda Malefoy

- Ouais ?

- Tu n'irais pas dehors, histoire de monter la garde ? Nous ne voulons pas être dérangés.

- Mais Drago, je veux entendre...

- Blaise, sors maintenant.

- Mais...

- Maintenant !

- Ok, ok. Très bien, je sors pour monter la garde. Marmonna Zabinni, ayant perdu son regard hautain.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire sous cape quand elle entendit encore ses marmonnements à travers la porte.

- _Silencio_. Siffla Malefoy.

- Bien, dis-moi tout... Tout de suite ! Commanda t-il, se rapprochant d'elle.

- Heu... Elle prit une grande goulée d'air. Non !

- Non ? Tu m'as dit que tu me raconterais !

- J'ai peut-être menti !

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand la main de Malefoy saisit brutalement son poignet, touchant doucement le bracelet. Ses doigts le parcouraient lentement, touchant fréquemment la peau.

- Cela semble tellement réel. Chuchota t-il, tenant toujours son poignet. Wow, je pense que cela doit être dû au sort que j'ai lu, bien que je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il fonctionne ainsi.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle, tirant son bras d'un coup en arrière. Elle le regardait fixement, confuse.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il existe d'autres versions de la malédiction d'Imperium. J'ai toujours voulu essayer ce sort, mais je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais envisagé à te « l'attacher_»_ directement, faisant de toi ma propriété. Peut-être que tu as des qualités cachées, que l'autre « moi » a su voir ?

- Quoi ! Cria-t-elle, le repoussant loin d'elle. Et où diable aurais-tu lu cela de toute façon ? J'ai lu chaque livre de la bibliothèque et je n'ai jamais rencontré par hasard un tel sort ! Elle tira sa baguette magique de sa poche, prête à s'en servir sur Malefoy si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

- Tu sais, il y a d'autres livres hors de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- Ah ! Je vois maintenant. C'est un des livres de ton « cher papa ». N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, allons, qui d'autre qu'un mangemort aurait de tels livres impliquant la magie noire ?

- Ferme-la sang-de-bourbe ! Ne parle pas sur ce ton de mon père ! Hurla t-il, dirigeant sa propre baguette vers la poitrine d'Hermione.

Hermione qui avait saisit fermement la sienne, fit la même chose vers Malefoy.

- Vas-y Malefoy ; Jettes-moi un sort si tu en es capable !

Malefoy la regarda fixement et fit ensuite quelque chose de totalement inattendu ; il baissa sa baguette magique et sourit d'un air satisfait en la regardant avec malveillance.

Elle courba un sourcil, le regardant d'un air narquois.

- Quoi Granger ? Demanda t-il, en souriant encore.

Il saisit de nouveau son poignet et toucha encore le bracelet.

- Humm, je pense que nous devrions le montrer à Séverus, il saura immédiatement nous dire si c'est réel. Marmonna Malefoy, se parlant évidemment à lui-même.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Pourquoi devrait-il être réel ?! Demanda-t-elle, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle et Malefoy étaient sur le point de se jeter des sorts mutuellement.

- Granger, si ce n'est pas réel, explique-moi alors pourquoi tu réagis comme cela quand je te dis que cela pourrait l'être ? Voyons si ce bracelet fonctionne... Dit-il souriant avec malveillance. Granger tu vas faire comme je te dis. Je vais arranger une rencontre avec Rogue et tu viendras, ok ?

Elle regarda vers le sol, essayant de combattre le sort.

- Regarde-moi ! J'ai dit ; Ok ? Il la regarda avec obsession.

Elle souleva lentement sa tête, rencontrant ses yeux gris.

- Je prendrai ton silence pour un « oui ». Tu peux partir maintenant. A tout à l'heure.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais ralentit quand il parla de nouveau.

- Et ne parle à personne de cela. Pas même à Potter et Weasley !

Elle plaça sa main sur la poignée de la porte, quand une main s'abattit sur celle-ci, l'empêchant d'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux et se trouva face à face avec Malefoy. Il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux avant de caresser sa joue. Elle se sentit rougir, mais retira néanmoins sa tête loin de lui. Ce n'est pas bien ! Mais quelque chose attira sa tête en arrière et son regard plongea dans les yeux étonnamment colorés d'argent.

Elle remarqua son regard posé sur ses propres lèvres et elle les humidifia inconsciemment. Il parla alors, de sa voix si intoxicante.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'il disait et elle secoua donc sa tête, essayant d'oublier qu'elle avait irrésistiblement envie qu'il l'embrasse. Attends ! L'embrasser, elle ? Beurk !

- Granger ? Demanda t-il, souriant doucement de son éternel air satisfait.

- Hum ? Bien cela ne semblait pas tout à fait intelligent.

- Je viens de dire que je suis impatient de t'exiger que tu fasses absolument tout ce que je te demande. Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Il se pencha alors et attrapa ses lèvres à l'aide des siennes.

Elle le repoussa et lui donna une gifle, affreusement en colère contre lui.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça Malefoy, ou tu me le payeras très cher !

- N'ose jamais reposer la main sur moi Granger ! Où tu seras celle qui le payera très cher ! Tu ne peux pas me dicter ce que je dois faire ! Je suis un Malefoy et les Malefoy obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Gronda t-il. Ecoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne répéterai pas ; je te veux tout de suite et rien ne peut m'arrêter quand je suis sur le point d'obtenir ce que je veux.

Il la regarda avec malveillance. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il sembla aimer cette situation.

- Et histoire de juste te faire comprendre tout le pouvoir que j'ai sur toi, j'exige que tu arrête de te battre contre moi.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et agrippa fermement les poignets d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci serra fermement ses lèvres en serrant et desserrant ses mains pour qu'il la lâche.

Et quand ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur sa bouche, cette fois plus profondément, elle essaya de soulever ses bras pour le repousser, mais constata qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche. Il grignota tout doucement sa lèvre inférieure et ce mouvement soudain la fit haleter. Malefoy voulut utiliser cette occasion pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser, le faisant devenir plus intime.

Elle gémit, et répondit à son baiser, frissonnant quand il pressa doucement son corps contre le sien. Les images de l'autre Malefoy, qui l'avait embrassé avec force, avaient pénétrés son esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait ce Malefoy à l'autre.

Malefoy se retira brusquement, ayant tout les deux besoin d'air.

- Je savais que tu me voulais... Chuchota t-il d'une voix enrouée, qui aurait du la faire frémir mais au lieu de cela elle gronda, se retourna pour ouvrir la porte en grand et fut presque frappée par Zabinni qui se tenait paresseusement contre la porte.

Elle retourna rapidement à la salle commune, espérant que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas remarqué le temps qu'elle avait mis en tout. Si elle était vraiment chanceuse, ils croiraient peut-être qu'ils s'étaient quittés depuis dix minutes alors qu'elle avait passé quasiment 30 minutes dans la classe en compagnie de Malefoy. Elle les prenait pour qui ? Bien sûr qu'ils remarqueraient qu'elle était en retard et avec la chance qu'elle avait en ce moment, ils avaient déjà commencé des recherches pour la retrouver.

Elle atteignit enfin le septième étage et quand elle tourna au coin pour longer le dernier couloir elle aperçut Ron et Harry devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, les bras croisés, avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement peint sur leurs visages.

- Hé, les gars, pourquoi êtes-vous dehors, je croyais que l'ont devait se rejoindre à l'intérieur. Dit-elle, essayant de semble aussi normale que possible.

- Ouais, eh bien... Seamus a eu un petit incident, donc nous ne pouvons pas encore aller à l'intérieur. Dit Harry en souriant, et il regarda Ron qui essayait de ne pas rire.

Hermione les regarda, totalement confuse. Quoi ?

- Quel genre d'incident ?

- Bien, tu te souviens que lors de notre première année, il faisait exploser des choses quand il essayait de les métamorphoser ? Demanda Ron, toujours en riant.

- Oui... Et ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Il a fait sauter la salle commune entière. Dit Harry, riant à présent de façon hystérique.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se calma finalement. Les deux garçons échangèrent alors un regard et ils se mirent à rire encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

Elle soupira ; heureuse qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué son retard.

- Quel est notre cours suivant ? Demanda Ron, toujours en riant.

- Heu, Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Humm... Quand la classe commence-t-elle ?

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

- Nous avons toujours trente minutes. Que voulez-vous faire ? Un tour au lac ?

- Ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Dit Harry, et il sembla nerveux.

- Mione ? Je sais que cela a été difficile... Tu sais, ton coma et ta visite dans l'autre « monde », mais je pense que tu nous cache quelque chose. Dis le nous s'il te plaît, et peut-être que nous pourrions t'aider ?

Elle commença à descendre le couloir et fut bientôt rejointe par les deux autres Gryffondor.

- Mione ? Demanda Ron, presque dans un chuchotement.

Elle sourit.

- Ne soit pas idiot Ronald ! Bien sûr que je ne vous dissimule rien du tout ; Pourquoi vous cacherais-je des choses ?

- Bon, alors, il n'y a rien alors ? Demanda le garçon roux.

- Non.

Elle essaya de rester calme, mais elle brûlait avec colère de l'intérieur.

- Rien que je ne peux vous dire. Marmonna-t-elle, et les deux garçons n'entendirent rien, heureusement.

Rien d'autre ne fut dit. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire même si elle le voulait. Elle avait horreur de leur cacher des choses. Malefoy lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne et le stupide bracelet l'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour révéler son secret.

* * *

**Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un super tour lol ! Je viens de rentrée du ski : SUPER !**

**Super d'être rentrée entière sans bobo en tout cas ! Lol**

**Emploi du temps : patinoire, balade, resto, bar, bataille de neige... Mais pas de ski pour moi ! Neige poudreuse, peu de soleil !**

**Enfin bref on s'en fou, je suis de retour et c'est le plus important et je vous donne le chapitre 1 de la partie 2 de cette histoire.**

**Je suis contente que l'effet papillon vous est embêtez lol ! Moi aussi au début et puis je me suis fait à la raison lol !**

**Tous les autres Chapitres (il en reste plus que 5 maintenant) sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Merci de me suivre depuis la partie 1°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve (traductrice, moi), Le Corre (correctrice 1) et Appl3 d'0r (correctrice 2 qui ne m'as pas envoyé le chapitre corrigé, mais ce n'est pas grave).**


	2. Chap 2: Survivre à la journée

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

Le Corre _de me corriger depuis la partie 1 et jusqu'à la fin de la partie 2 qui comporte 6 chapitres._

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**So00o-SpECiAl**__ : Oui tu aurais du ! Mdr ! Ingrate lol !! Non je rigole !! Oui tu aurais pu en mettre 1 review, mais bon, il y en a qui n'en mette pas du tout... Lol ! Merci pour ta review. Elle ma fait plaisir, alors je te donne le droit de continuer à poster lol. Kiss_

_**Zelie**__ : Merci pour ta review. La suite là voilà quand au x 2 que tu n'as pas lu, tu devras attendre 2 semaines lol, bah oui je poste 2 chapitres la semaine et sachant qu'il y en a 6... Lol ! Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b**__ : M'en fiche que tu l'es ai vus avant moi parce qu'ils sont à moi ces beaux Goss mdr !! PAS TOUCHE !! Mdr !! Oui il est peut-être très beau le français dans LOL, mais je préfère les Américains mdr !! Voilà la suite. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__' : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !! Et oui je suis rentrée, mais pour ton malheur lol ! Que veux-tu dire pour les reviews toi là ?? Mdr !! Comme ci toi ca ne te faisait pas zizir d'avoir des com'S ?! Mdr !_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Bien sur qu'elle a des souvenirs puisqu'en faite c'était comme un rêve, donc elle se souvient de tout ! Lol ! Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Samikitty**__ : La voilà. Lol ! Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Bah oui pauvre Ron, il faut bien qu'il devienne intelligent quand même dans certaine fictions. Lol ! Et puis Drago est plus fort que Ron tkt ! Lol ! Oui je sais il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans le chapitre précédent, mais il faut bien le calme avant la tempête non ? Lol ! Kiss_

_**Le Corre**__ : Merci pour les reviews. Par contre je t'interdis d'insulter MON Drago non mais ! Est-ce que j'insulte Rogue moi ?? Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Eden**__ : Oui tu as répondu ! Lol ! En faite je te demandais, vu que tu avais lu les chapitres dans la 1__er__ publication, est ce que tu allais lire les miennes quand même ? Voilà lol. Merci pour t'es reviews. Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Lol ! Merci pour ta review. OUI j'ai survécu ! Mdr ! Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Tu es jalouse avoue tout ! Ces pour ça que tu fais souffrir mon Drago !! Mon séjour était horrible, enfermé dans 20m2 avec les parents, ne pouvant pas trop sortir à cause du temps, le père qui râle parce qu'il ne peut pas skier dans les poudreuses... La misère, je suis contente d'être rentrée. Mdr ! Kiss_

_**hamataroo**__ : Tu me vénère ??? COOL !! Mdr ! Moi aussi je voulais la suite, mais elle venait toujours pas alors je l'ai lu à la source et j'ai demandé de traduire aussi, elle m'a dit « oui » ! Donc voilà lol. Contente que tu sois contente lol. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Tu traite Drago de CON ?? Tu va souffrir lol ! Je te laisse Blaise, mais s'il vient à moi je ne dirais pas non ! Mdr ! Oui je sais on me le dit souvent que j'ai bon gout mdr ! Ce qui me valait des fois des soucis mdr ! Et tu as raison pour son charme ! Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Je ne suis plus aussi fan des vacances lol ! J'ai mes raisons lol ! Je la posterais jusqu'à la fin ne tkt pas. Et oui je continue d'écrire, j'ai trop d'idée pour arrêter ! Lol ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire plein de choses d'ailleurs, ce qui explique mon retard sur mes blogs lol ! Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Non j'en ai pas profité, enfin les paysages, les restos, la neige oui, mais pas de ski pour moi mdr ! Oui possessif encore et toujours mdr ! J'aime bien cette phrase 'je te veux' mdr ! Je poste tous les mercredis et samedi ou dimanche, oui ! Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Miss**__ choup choup : Merci beaucoup ! Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 2 : Survivre à la journée

* * *

Le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques s'était assez bien déroulé, si on ne considérait pas le fait qu'elle avait été constamment observée par Malefoy. Hermione avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais sans succès. Son regard fixe avait suivi ses moindres mouvements, et elle avait pu sentir ses yeux sur elle la faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Elle savait qu'elle devait en parler à Harry et Ron avant que Malefoy ne tente quelque chose contre elle, mais comment ? Malefoy s'était assuré qu'elle ne leur en parle pas.

_Attends un peu…_ Hermione ferma ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir de l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy…

_« Et ne parle à personne de cela. Pas même à Potter et Weasley. »_

_Il lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne… D'en parler… Mais il n'avait jamais mentionné de ne pas l'écrire à Harry et Ron. _

Hermione sourit d'un air vainqueur, elle l'avait maintenant. Elle avait trouvé une échappatoire, et elle allait très certainement s'en servir immédiatement. Elle trouva rapidement un bout de papier et écrivit de d'une façon ordonnée :

_« J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je ne cachais rien._ »

Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait continuer cette lettre, elle se demanda également comment elle allait s'y prendre pour la faire parvenir à ses amis étant donné qu'ils assistaient au cours d'Histoire de la Magie et que Ron et Harry s'étaient endormis rapidement.

Ronflant et parlant légèrement dans leur sommeil…Elle les regarda avec dégoût, fronçant faiblement son nez. Elle en oublia presque son objectif de retenir leur attention… Et de continuer sa lettre.

Elle regarda le bout de papier posé sur sa table et constata qu'il était complètement blanc. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et elle en eut le souffle coupé. Soit sa lettre avait disparue, soit elle s'était effacée. Elle espérait que c'était la première option, mais elle ne la trouvait pas et personne ne pouvait l'avoir prise puisqu'elle était la seule à être resté éveillée… Ce qui signifiait que la lettre s'était effacée.

_Zut !_

Elle frappa la table de son poing. Aucune réaction d'un quelconque élève. Tout le monde était endormi, et le Professeur Binns continuait son discours extrêmement ennuyeux sur l'Egypte Antique.

Hermione essaya de rester concentrée sur le cours, mais quand la sonnerie retentit, elle avait seulement deux pages de remplies de notes ce qui équivalait à peine à la moitié de ce qu'elle écrivait d'habitude.

Elle regarda les deux feuilles dans sa main, se sentant un peu triste.

- Quel est le problème, Hermione ? Demanda Ron, la poussant du coude.

Bien que son ennui principal fût Malefoy, elle se blâmait néanmoins des deux pages qu'elle avait écrites… Alors que d'habitude il y en avait quatre ou cinq… et pas deux malheureuses feuilles !

- Tu ne te sens pas bien parce que tu n'as pas pris assez de notes ? Demanda Harry, qui avait maintenant rejoint Hermione et Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête pathétiquement, à présent sur le bord des larmes.

- Wow, Mione. Ne sois pas triste. Tu peux prendre les miennes… Ron poussa vers elle un morceau de papier minuscule sur lequel elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

Tout ce qu'il indiquait était « Egypte Antique ».

- Je sais, je sais. Dit Ron, levant les mains en l'air comme s'il se rendait. Ce ne sont pas les meilleures notes, mais tu me connais, peu de notes et je suis satisfait, hein ?

- Ron… Commença Hermione, le regardant d'un air accusateur. Tu as seulement le titre…

Ron grimaça, et Hermione ne pus s'empêcher de se moquer timidement de lui.

- Tu vois Mione, tout va très bien. Te connaissant, tu as déjà lu tous les livres possibles sur ce sujet, alors pas de problèmes. Dit Ron.

Bien que Ron puisse se montrer parfois aussi stupide qu'un âne, il était très doué pour lui redonner le sourire… Mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais cela. L'école est vraiment quelque chose d'important, et se montrer paresseux ne vous mènera nulle part…C'est pourquoi elle riait intérieurement, ne montrant jamais son sourire quand il disait quelque chose de stupide ou lançait une plaisanterie.

Hermione avait essayé d'ignorer le regard féroce de Malefoy pendant le dîner. Elle était parvenue à l'éviter depuis le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, mais elle n'allait plus pouvoir se cacher de lui pendant longtemps. La Grande salle bourdonnait de voix diverses qui n'en finissaient pas de piailler. Quand Hermione y été entrée, elle avait été gênée par toutes ces personnes parlant et riant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils s'arrêtent tous de faire du bruit quand soudainement son souhait fut accordé.

Quand Drago Malefoy entra dans la Grande Salle le brouhaha fit place au silence. Hermione chercha ce qui avait provoqué cet état et regretta immédiatement sa curiosité.

Malefoy la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rougit, ne sachant pas si c'était de colère ou d'embarras. Oui, elle se sentait légèrement attirée par le blond stupide, même si on ne pouvait pas vraiment le traiter de stupide, parce qu'il était en fait étonnamment intelligent, et très, très adroit… C'était un vrai Serpentard. Encore une fois, elle se sentait comme si elle avait été frappée du sort d'allégresse, les yeux de Malefoy lui procurant cette sensation de chaleur... Oui, cela était étrange, peut-être même un peu trop étrange. Son regard avait néanmoins réchauffé son corps entier.

Hermione baissa rapidement les yeux sur le livre qui se trouvait devant elle, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu rougir, ou avait vu que Malefoy lui avait adressé un clin d'œil.

_Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ?_ Pensa-t-elle, touchant doucement le bracelet en argent, comme si il pouvait se casser au plus faible contact.

- Urgh, pourquoi fait-il cha ? Demanda Ron, sa bouche pleine de poulet.

Hermione se retint de rire. Bien que l'expression de Ron fut inestimable quand Harry le poussa du coude alors qu'il essayer de continuer à manger son poulet, Hermione ne pus pas le blâmer mais se sentait dégoûté vis-à-vis du comportement de Ron.

- Ron, ferme ta bouche. C'est répugnant. Dit finalement Hermione.

- Regardez Malefoy !

Ron tourna sa tête, ainsi qu'Hermione. Malefoy les regardait, surtout elle, avec un regard empli de suffisance.

- Je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose. Dit Harry

C'était étrange de pouvoir parler avec d'autres personnes sans subir de regards mauvais. Dans l'autre univers, l'univers alternatif dans lequel elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Les gens craignaient sa présence, simplement parce que le Trio Serpentard avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer. Et ils avaient réussi c'était certain. Même maintenant, depuis deux jours qu'elle était sortie de son coma, elle ressentait à certain moment l'incertitude quant à son amitié avec Harry et Ron.

Cette réalité semblait être dans une certaine mesure très irréaliste. Elle avait des amis qui s'occupaient d'elle et n'était plus jamais seule. Etait-ce cependant sa vraie vie ? Qui sait, peut-être que l'autre Hermione était la Vraie, celle qui était intimidée par les Serpentards, repoussé continuellement par tous les autres parce que c'était ce qui était supposé être.

Hermione trembla, se détestant pour avoir pensé cela. Elle se força à penser à autre chose, mais échoua lamentablement.

- Mlle Granger, j'ai un mot à vous dire !

Hermione sursauta violemment, ses réflexes des expériences précédentes reprenant le dessus. Elle était déjà en position de défense, prête à se sauver.

- Professeur Rogue! Vous m'avez effrayée !

Hermione inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer.

- Je vois. Dit simplement Rogue, semblant désintéressé. Si vous pouviez, s'il vous plait, me suivre, j'ai quelque chose d'important à voir avec vous.

Hermione hocha la tête et suivit son professeur de Potions en bas du couloir, se dirigeant évidemment vers la classe de Potions. Rogue marchait rapidement, Hermione dut presque courir pour pouvoir le suivre.

Ils atteignirent finalement leur destination et Rogue ouvrit la porte, attendant qu'elle entre. Un souvenir de l'autre Hermione lui chuta dessus si brutalement qu'elle en tomba presque à la renverse. Elle se sentait très vertigineuse en ce moment.

Elle était debout dans une pièce, une pièce sombre et glaciale. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle se tenait debout dans la classe de Potions et elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi elle se trouvait là, alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

_Tu es la vrai Mione !_ Pensa-t-elle, redressant la partie supérieure de son corps avant d'entrer avec confiance dans la salle de classe, en espérant que Rogue n'avait pas remarqué son vertige.

La salle était froide, sombre et vraiment impersonnelle, juste comme elle se la rappelait.

- A propos du temps. Commença une voix.

Hermione poussa un cri perçant, et fit volte face pour apercevoir Drago Malefoy debout dans l'encadrement d'une porte qui devait mener aux appartements de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda Hermione, regardant Malefoy avec prudence.

- Surveillez votre langage Melle Granger. Vous ne voudriez pas écoper d'une retenue le jour même de votre retour parmi nous, n'est-ce pas ? Ricana Rogue.

_Jour de mon retour… ? Attends, Malefoy n'a même pas cillé lorsque Rogue m'a dit cela. Cela voudrait dire qu'il est déjà au courant de tout ?_

- Professeur…

- Il est venu me voir et m'a posé quelques questions concernant votre bracelet et les mots qui y sont gravés. Après avoir entendu son histoire, je n'ai eu aucune raison de ne pas le lui révéler…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, se préparant à interrompre Rogue.

- Et oui, Melle Granger, j'ai obtenu la permission du Professeur Dumbledore. Y a-t-il autre chose ? Gronda le Professeur de Potions.

Hermione agita la tête, peu certaine d'avoir envie d'affronter les foudres de Rogue.

- Maintenant, laissez-moi voir le bracelet.

Il saisit son bras, le tirant vers lui pour mieux inspecter le bracelet argenté.

« _Propriété de Drago Malefoy_ ». Lit Rogue, ses doigts glissant sur les mots gravés.

Il s'empara alors de sa baguette magique, le dirigeant sur l'attache du bijou. Il murmura quelques formules, toutes incompréhensibles pour Hermione. Rien ne se produisait, et elle pouvait lire sur le visage de Rogue qu'il en était très contrarié. Plus il prononçait de formules inadaptées, plus il rougissait de gêne.

- Cela semble être un sort puissant mélangé avec un peu d'_Imperius_ aussi. Dit Rogue.

- Nous allons vérifier ceci, Professeur. Dit Malefoy en souriant d'un air affecté. Granger, viens ici et mets-toi prés de moi.

Hermione retira automatiquement son bras de l'emprise de Rogue et s'approcha de Malefoy. Elle était dans une sorte de transe, totalement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, et pourtant incapable de s'arrêter.

- Stupéfiant, vraiment stupéfiant… Murmura Rogue.

- N'est-ce pas magnifique ? Demanda Malefoy, avec un sourire suffisant.

- Oui, c'est certain.

- Pardon ? Hermione poussa un cri perçant, fixant son professeur de Potions d'un air scandalisé.

- Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, calmez-vous Mlle Granger…

- Calmez-vous ? Calmez-vous ! Hermione savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire que d'hurler contre Rogue mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à s'en préoccuper.

- Naturellement, je suis dans l'incapacité de vous enlever votre bracelet, et en aucun cas Mr Malefoy ne devra abuser du pouvoir de ce bijou pour ses propres buts. Fin de la discussion ! Termina Rogue quand Drago avait commencé à protester de la décision du professeur.

- Je parlerai avec le professeur Dumbledore, et je suis certain qu'il trouvera une solution à ce problème fit Rogue, écartant les deux élèves du mouvement de sa main.

- Bien ? C'est ça oui ! Cracha Malefoy en sortant de la pièce tout en claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Hermione se contentait juste de fixer Rogue.

- Bon…. Dit Rogue après quelques secondes.

Il était clair qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de la part de Malefoy.

- J'organiserai une réunion avec le Professeur Dumbledore et vous ferai savoir quand elle aura lieu. Libérez votre agenda… Bien que je sois certain qu'il ne sera pas surchargé de travail, ajouta Rogue avec malveillance.

Hermione inclina la tête, décidant d'ignorer le commentaire mauvais de Rogue.

* * *

**Alors, alors ?? Verdict ? Et tout le coin-coin !! Lol**

**Je voulais dire, que je posterais comme toujours le mercredi et le samedi ou dimanche. Voilà lol.**

**/!\ J'ai un truc à demander !**

**J'ai écris énormément d'idées, qui me tienne à cœur, mais je ne peux pas TOUTES les écrire et je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait les écrire, mais en suivant un peu mes directives. Je sais que j'aurais du mal à trouver des gens, mais je demande, on ne sait jamais. **

**Si vous êtes intéressez dites le moi s'il vous plait. **

**Tous les autres Chapitres (il en reste plus que 4 maintenant) sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Merci pour les reviews précédents°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	3. Chap 3: Le rendez vous du matin

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_Merci à_ **Le Corre** _de me corriger depuis la partie 1 et jusqu'à la fin de la partie 2 qui comporte 6 chapitres. Elle améliore encore plus la fiction.__ Kiss fort à toi._

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Lilas**__ : Merci, ce n'est pas ma fic par contre, mes je ne suis que la traductrice. Lol ! Voici enfin la suite. Kiss_

_**sam1116 **__: As-tu trouvé la suite ? Parce que ces ça la suite d'incroyablement, je l'es dis dans mon blabla et dans le résumé mdr. Tiens-moi au courant. Kiss_

_**Dilouille**__ : Merci beaucoup. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Merci pour t'es reviews. Je voulais te dire merci pour ta proposition, mais ne tkt pas j'ai trouvé, et surtout écris t'es idées comme moi, et propose les si tu ne peux pas les écrire. Merci encore ca me touche. Kiss_

_**Le Corre **__: Merci pour tous Florence, je suis contente de bosser et parler avec toi. Kiss_

_**dairy22 **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. S'il n'y avait pas le bracelet il n'y aurait pas de suite. Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b**__ : Tkt il n'a pas besoin du bracelet, beau comme il est.... Mdr ! Et je ne répondrais pas à t'es questions sans mon avocat je te le dit de suite mdr ! Kiss_

_**Mel**__ : Mdr ta review. Je suis contente que tu sois en vacances pour regarder les experts mdr. Kiss_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Merci pour tout ! Pour mes idées, les reviews et tout ça. Merci. Kiss_

_**So00o-SpECiAl**__ : Merci à toi. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Oh le vilain trop beau !! Mdr !! Moi aussi je veux profiter de lui, mais bon... Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Natom**__ : Tkt je n'oublie pas d'ailleurs la voilà lol. Kiss _

_**Hamataroo**__ : Merci pour ta review et pour mes idées. Sinon au lieu du blog on peut en parler sur msn !!! Je dirais à l'auteur le message lol. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 3 : Le rendez-vous du matin...

* * *

Juste 12 heures auparavant, un hibou était arrivé avec un message de Rogue indiquant à Hermione que la réunion se déroulerait après le déjeuner. Et moins de cinq heures plus tard, elle avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Celle-ci avait été quelque peu… Perturbante. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait en aucun cas put la débarrasser du bracelet, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait prétendu. Hermione avait l'étrange sentiment qu'il ne désirait le pas vraiment. La réunion en elle-même avait été plutôt étrange. Quand elle y été arrivée, elle s'était assise sur la chaise la plus proche du mur droit, deux chaises inoccupées avaient été placées juste à côté de la sienne…

_~ Flash-back ~__ :_

Hermione pensait réellement avoir besoin du mot de passe, mais avant qu'elle puisse deviner en quoi il consistait, elle fut interrompue par le professeur McGonagall.

- Bonsoir Mlle Granger. Vous allez voir le directeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et le professeur continua :

- Le mot de passe est « _Chocolat »_.

La gargouille se déplaça et l'escalier fut immédiatement en vue. Hermione se tourna pour remercier son professeur mais constata qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Elle monta les escaliers et frappa doucement sur la porte en bois qui s'ouvrit lentement. Son entrée fut saluée par le professeur Dumbledore. Il lui montra d'un signe de la main où elle devait prendre place. Elle sourit, ferma la porte derrière elle et se dirigea vers sa place.

- Maintenant il ne manque plus que le professeur Rogue et le jeune Malefoy. Dit Dumbledore avec un éclat de malice dans l'œil.

Juste à cet instant, un nouveau coup fut donné sur la porte. Hermione tourna la tête pour voir Rogue et Malefoy entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune blond et elle frissonna. Son attitude était tellement froide que s'en était presque trop.

Il la regarda, souriant d'un air sûr de lui, un peu comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

Elle n'aimait pas ce regard.

C'est à ce moment alors que quelque chose changea. C'était comme si ses yeux brûlaient sa peau, comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit et son âme. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée vers lui.

_C'est étrange_. Pensa-t-elle.

- Melle Granger ?

Hermione se tourna vers le regard de Dumbledore et constata que le vieux professeur était maintenant plus loin d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été cinq secondes auparavant.

- Huh ?

- Granger, bouge ! Siffla Malefoy.

Hermione tourna son regard vers lui et haleta, regardant Malefoy avec des yeux ronds. C'était lui qui s'était rapproché où était-ce elle ?

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Mal.... Commença Hermione, dirigeant son doigt vers lui et lui tapotant le front avec.

- Ahem. Fit Dumbledore, feignant une quinte de toux.

Hermione tourna sa tête rapidement, prête à bondir sur celui qui l'avait interrompu mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait du directeur.

- Désolée Professeur. Dit-elle en rougissant d'embarras.

- Il semblerait que ce bracelet puisse faire autre chose que de faire obéir Miss Granger aux ordres de Mr Malefoy.

- …

Hermione regarda le Serpentard, plissant son nez de dégoût. Au début, elle n'avait pas bien compris ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, mais quand elle se rendit finalement compte que quelque chose clochait avec le bracelet, ses yeux s'élargirent dans la crainte.

_~ Fin du Flash-back ~_

Ils avaient essayé plusieurs sorts mais tous avaient échoué. Hermione était cependant resté assise prés de Malefoy…. Cette fouine stupide !

A présent, elle était étendue sur son lit, se réchauffant sous la couverture, et décida de faire un somme. Bien que ses pensées fussent assez occupées par tous ces événements, le sommeil vint assez facilement. Peu de temps après avoir fermé les yeux, l'obscurité bienfaisante enveloppa son esprit.

Elle avait un sommeil dénué de rêves. Pourtant quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Pour la première fois de son existence, Hermione marcha en dormant. Puisque cela ne lui été jamais arrivé auparavant, de se réveiller dans un autre lit que le sien, c'était assez effrayant…. Hermione se réveilla pour se trouver dans une pièce poussiéreuse, étendue sur un vieux divan sale.

- Enfin réveillée, je vois ? Gronda une voix, ne semblant pas très agréable.

Hermione chercha et vit un visage la regarder… La jeune fille fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit… Elle hurla.

- Chut, petite idiote ! dit le professeur de potions, gêné. (NdT : Et non ce n'est pas notre chéri d'amour les filles mdr Déçu ?)

- Professeur Rogue ?

- Oui, maintenant taisez-vous ! Il est 6 heures du matin et tout le monde dort !

- Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda Hermione tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

- Eh bien, Miss Granger, je vous ai trouvé errant dans les couloirs des cachots, et vu qu'il était presque 5 heures, MOI, j'ai décidé de vous emmener dans mes propres appartements. Rogue la fixa de façon sinistre, ses yeux se réduisant en deux minuscules fentes. Vous pouvez prendre le manteau sur cette chaise, et rejoindre votre propre maison.

Sa propre maison…? Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait que sa robe de nuit. Elle essaya de se cacher à la vue de Rogue en vain.

Hermione suivit le regard du Professeur de Potions, qui l'observait tel un faucon.

- Miss Granger, quittez s'il vous plait mon divan et rejoignez de nouveau votre dortoir, où je n'hésiterai pas à enlever des points à Gryffondor.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Quand les mots de Rogue devinrent enfin clairs à son esprit, elle se mit rapidement debout, s'empara du vieux manteau et accourut vers la porte. Elle abaissa la poignée de la porte, ouvrit celle-ci et faillit pousser un cri perçant quand elle se retrouva face à face avec Drago Malefoy. (NdT : Enfin le voilà !!! )

- Granger ? Demanda simplement Malefoy, étonné.

- Malefoy ? Demanda Hermione, reflétant son étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Il la regarda, confus, les yeux légèrement blessants. Etait-il jaloux ? Et pourquoi, s'il te plait, portes-tu uniquement ta chemise de nuit ?

Hermione baissa de nouveau les yeux, gênée quand elle vit ses pieds nus sur le sol de pierre. Alors elle releva la tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant face à e qu'elle y vit.

- Pourquoi toi, tu portes seulement tes vêtements de nuit ? Demanda-t-elle, souriant d'un air moqueur quand le Serpentard rougi.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, sang de bourbe… Répliqua t-il, sans se départir de son habituel sourire, semblant plutôt heureux de cette même réplique.

Hermione roula des yeux, trouvant son ton très puéril et démodé. Elle fut tentée de lui demander quand il se décidera à lui trouver un nouveau surnom, car ça ne la touchait plus autant qu'avant, elle devait s'y être habituée.

- Mr Malefoy. Dit le professeur Rogue, tout juste derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna vers son professeur. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Drago ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Malefoy ne fit que le regarder, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- Bon, je pars. Dit finalement Hermione, en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle voulait vraiment savoir ce qui poussait Malefoy à venir chez Rogue à 6 heures du matin.

Elle contourna Malefoy et sursauta quand la porte se referma derrière elle, en la bousculant presque. Elle resta un moment devant la porte avant de commencer à arpenter le couloir. Hermione avait parcouru seulement cinq pas quand elle changea d'avis.

Elle se tint devant la porte, se demandant si elle devait écouter ou non. Elle plaça finalement un côté de sa tête contre la porte en bois.

- Rêve… Granger… Limite… Que… Faire.

Hermione essayait de comprendre ce que disait Malefoy à Rogue, mais elle ne pouvait entendre toute la conversation et ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer n'avait absolument aucun sens…

Hermione se secoua, regarda une dernière fois la porte et descendit le couloir. Elle n'avait pas parcouru quelques mètres que des pas précipités se firent entendre juste derrière elle. Elle les ignora au début, ne leur consacrant aucune pensée, mais quand ils se rapprochèrent, elle s'arrêta complètement de marcher. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, une main maintint son épaule et retourna Hermione sur elle-même.

Des yeux argentés furent tout ce qu'elle put voir avant que ses lèvres ne fussent englouties par celle d'une autre personne.

_Malefoy !_ Pensa-t-elle, identifiant ces yeux gris, les cheveux blonds et ces lèvres …

Le baiser était doux ; les lèvres du serpentard caressèrent Hermione. Elle fixa les yeux de Malefoy, peu certaine de ce qu'elle y cherchait ni pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Les yeux de Malefoy devinrent tous flous, et alors Hermione ferma les yeux, laissant les sensations augmenter.

Malefoy, à titre d'essai, fit courir sa langue sur les lèvres d'Hermione, faisant gémir la Gryffondor. Hermione, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire, entrouvrit sa bouche et reçu un choc plaisant quand la langue de Malefoy plongea à l'intérieur, caressant légèrement sa langue.

Elle aspira une bouffée d'air quand elle essaya de l'éloigner, toutefois elle se rendit compte que Malefoy ne se laissait pas faire. Il la tenait presque affectueusement dans ses bras, l'encourageant à continuer le baiser.

Elle ouvrit davantage sa bouche, et Malefoy ne perdit pas de temps à y forcer le passage. La langue de velours se déplaçait dans sa bouche jouant avec celle d'Hermione. Un doux gémissement fut entendu et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle se rendit compte que ça venait de Drago, oui, Drago, plus Malefoy…

Depuis qu'ils avaient été liés par le bracelet, elle avait commencé à penser à lui en tant que Drago.

Les bras du Serpentard s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, rapprochant son corps, et ses bras à elle se placèrent instinctivement autour de son cou. Une des mains de Drago resta sur sa taille tandis que l'autre caressa son dos d'une façon apaisante.

Après ce qui lui parut des heures, Drago l'éloigna doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, trouvant les yeux du Serpentard déjà ouvert. Son regard semblait troublé mais toujours emprunt de fierté.

Elle toussota, essayant de retrouver sa voix.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il bougea juste un peu, se contentant de lui sourire d'un air confiant.

- Je veux une vraie réponse. Dit-elle, consciente de sa voix tremblante.

Il ne répondit toujours pas.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Il sourit doucement, son attitude conquérante évanouie, un air affligé peint sur son visage angélique, attendez angélique ? Hermione secoua la tête, essayant de retrouver ses esprits.

- Granger, nous devons parler. Pas maintenant, vu qu'il est 6 heures du matin. Voyons-nous plus tard, dans la bibliothèque, après le déjeuner. Dit Malefoy.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ni de lui dire qu'elle voulait avoir cette conversation avant le déjeuner, parce qu'il partit aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, pensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Elle s'était réveillée dans les appartements du professeur de Potions, avait été poursuivie par Malefoy et embrassée de partout par le Serpentard… Et… Elle avait aimé ? Elle acquiesça.

Oui, elle avait aimé.

* * *

**Je voulais savoir si je pouvais avoir les reviews manquante au chapitre précédent, pour savoir enfin comment vous l'avez trouvez à cause de bug du site lol ! Alors ce chapitre ?? Bien ou Bof ?**

**/!\ J'ai un truc à demander !**

**J'ai écris énormément d'idées, qui me tienne à cœur, mais je ne peux pas TOUTES les écrire et je cherche quelqu'un qui voudrait les écrire, mais en suivant un peu mes directives. Je sais que j'aurais du mal à trouver des gens, mais je demande, on ne sait jamais. **

**Si vous êtes intéressez dites le moi s'il vous plait. **

**Je remercie une personne qui à été intéressée, et qui commence déjà à écrire. Lol ! Merci à toi, tu te reconnaîtras ! Et aussi a Ysa qui est aussi intéressée, mais qui en à déjà suffisamment à elle et Hamataroo qui veux bien en « parler » Kiss à vous les filles et merci.**

**Tous les autres Chapitres (il en reste plus que 3 maintenant) sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Merci de me suivre depuis la partie 1°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	4. Chap 4: Sang de bourbe

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_**Merci **à_ _**Le Corre**_ _de me corriger depuis la partie 1 et jusqu'à la fin de la partie 2 qui comporte 6 chapitres.__ Kiss_

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Camille Malefoy **__: Merci pour cette review. Elle m'a fait rire. Kiss_

_**Ysa**__ : Mdr. J'aime les reviews et les com'S c'est normal qui n'aime pas ?? Mdr ! Moi aussi je suis fan mdr. Jtd. Kiss_

_**Mél**__ : Tu es accro aux experts ? J'aime bien ceux de Miami et expert tout simple, mais pas trop Manhattan, ne me demande pas pk ! Lol. Voilà le chapitre. Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Il n'y a que toi qui peut imaginer ca ! Mdr ! Mais c'est vrai quel horreur mdr ! Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Dairy22**__ : Et bien voilà ta réponse mdr. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Merci. Kiss_

_**Bella**__ Black 2b : Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Moi aussi j'ai été déçu pour l'appart mais bon !! Mdr !! Voici un autre chapitre pour ta curiosité lol. Kiss_

_**Dilouille**__ : J'envie aussi Hermione tkt. Mdr ! Voici le chapitre tant désiré. Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Oui le site avait des soucis, mais ce n'est pas grave tkt. Je poste le chapitre 5 mercredi et le derniers samedi ou dimanche. Pour mes idées j'ai mis mon msn sur mon profil si tu veux. Kiss_

_**FHP2208 : **__Tu as lu la partie 1 : Incroyablement ? Merci pour moi c'est gentille, et il y aussi ma correctrice. ON m'a beaucoup aidé pour les 2 derniers chapitres. La suite mercredi et le dernier samedi ou dimanche. Kiss_

_**PrettyLo' : **__Bah j'avais traduit les chapitre alors pk ne pas poster lol. Merci pour ta review. Tkt tu es pardonné lol. Pas de partie 3, le chapitre 6 clos l'histoire. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle**__ : Oui je sais tu es pardonné ne tkt pas pour ça. Lol ! Je ne te donnerais pas de souffrance, parce qu'on souffre toutes les 2 déjà sniiiff. Tu es sur que c'était Drago et pas Goyle ?? Parce qu'il était avec moi Drago mdr. Toi aussi tu trouve ça horrible chez Rogue ? Mdr !! Je l'adore déjà beaucoup mon Drago mdr. Voici la suite. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 4 : Sang de bourbe...

* * *

Hermione attendait Drago dans la bibliothèque. Il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient parler et franchement, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver sa décision. Elle était liée à lui, et ignorer ce fait serait de la pure stupidité de sa part. Le bracelet le prouvait.

Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de sa table. Drago marchait de façon rapide et confiante, comme si il avait une mission à accomplir. Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait embrassé Malefoy, et depuis ce baiser, des papillons chatouillaient son estomac dés qu'elle pensait à lui.

Quand Drago arriva prés d'elle, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche, de la même façon qu'un garçon embrassant sa petite amie. Cette douce marque d'affection fit rougir Hermione, et Drago la regarda avec effarement, comme si il n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser.

Le bracelet les rendait peut-être maladroits dés qu'ils se trouvaient proche l'un de l'autre? Hermione ne savait que penser. Les derniers événements lui semblaient tellement surréalistes que si Voldemort revenait soudainement à la vie, cela ne l'aurait même pas étonnée. Ah oui, c'était vrai. Voldemort avait été vaincu, depuis qu'Harry et lui s'étaient affrontés l'année précédente. Harry avait naturellement fait ce qui été nécessaire en débarrassant de la surface de la terre l'horrible magicien.

- Euh. Marmonna Drago, le regard un peu confus après ce qu'il venait de faire. Nous devons sérieusement nous débarrasser de ce bracelet, énonça t-il finalement se forçant à ricaner de façon pathétique. Il m'a forcé à t'embrasser, comme si j'étais... Comme si on était ensem...

Il manqua s'étrangler. Drago et Hermione se dévisagèrent en silence.

- Alors, tu as des idées ? Demanda Hermione, dés que le silence devint trop pesant.

Il hocha lentement la tête, et puis, après quelques secondes sans répondre, il dit :

- J'ai pas mal d'idées.

- Très bien, j'aimerai les entendre, dit Hermione en essayant de sourire avec gentillesse, ce qui se termina par un tremblement nerveux de la lèvre supérieure.

Pourquoi essayait-elle de sourire gentiment, cela elle l'ignorait, elle avait juste senti qu'elle devait se comporter de cette manière. Elle avait besoin... de l'aide magique du blond ce qui la fit gémir intérieurement.

- On pourrait essayer quelques uns des sorts les plus avancés de _l'Alohomora_ ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non, j'ai déjà essayé ceux-là. Aucun ne fonctionne.

- Ouais, bon, je m'en doutais, alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être écrire à mon père pour lui demander ce qu'il sait de ce sort. Je me demande comment j'ai pu le trouver dans... L'autre réalité... Je ne sais...

- Tu penses que c'est sage ?

- Ne m'interromps plus jamais ordonna t-il dans un ricanement effrayant.

-Oui, mais...

- Ne m'interromps plus jamais, répéta t-il, soulignant avec force chaque mot, comme si elle était une gamine de deux ans, ne connaissant rien à la vie.

- Tu es tellement désagréable ! Hurla Hermione en levant les mains au ciel, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi faire du garçon qui se tenait devant elle.

- Pas du tout, persiffla Drago.

- Eh bien, si ! Hermione roula des yeux.

- Non, Granger ; Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer pour le moment. Nous avons besoin de trouver ce qu'il faut faire à propos de toi et de ce foutu bracelet.

- Très bien, continue. Hermione avait dit cela en lui adressant un geste de la main signifiant qu'il pouvait reprendre là où elle l'avait interrompu.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de ta permission ricana t-il, avant d'ajouter dans un murmure: sang de bourbe.

- Arghh, je te hais ! Hermione se leva de sa chaise, attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

- Attends Granger ! S'écria Drago, tout en marchant d'un pas rapide vers elle.

Quand il parvint à sa hauteur, il saisit son épaule et la força à se retourner vers lui.

- Si tu sors de cette bibliothèque, tu te débrouilleras toute seule.

- Ah ! Dit Hermione sur un ton sec, dégageant son épaule loin de son emprise. Comme si j'avais besoin de TOI...

- Eh bien, tu sais, je te déteste aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais, Granger ! Tu es juste une pale imitation d'une sorcière, une sang de bourbe déguisée en magicienne ! Et j'ai vraiment hâte que l'on se débarrasse de ce foutu bracelet !

Hermione se détourna de lui, sentant soudainement des larmes brûlantes lui piquer les yeux. Le Serpentard l'avait évidemment remarqué puisqu'il se mit à sourire d'une façon toute malveillante, avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Hermione resta complètement immobile pendant quelques instants, n'osant même pas respirer. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés l'avait rendue… Tellement triste ! Elle se força à retenir ses larmes. Elle préférait mourir, plutôt que de lui donner la satisfaction de la faire sans cesse pleurer.

- Melle Granger, vous vous sentez bien ?

- Hein ?

- Allez-vous…

- Oui, je vais très bien, merci Madame Pince.

La Gryffondor se précipita hors de la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, ne prenant pas la peine de dire bonjour, quand Neville et Luna la saluèrent. Elle jeta simplement un coup d'œil à leurs mains enlacées, pensant aussitôt à quel point les gens étaient mauvais.

Elle détestait les gens, elle détestait les couples, elle détestait l'amour… Et elle détestait Drago parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Amour ?

Elle reprit sa marche tout en pensant à Drago. Ce sale gosse se comportait comme un monstre fétide et corrompu la plupart du temps, mais il n'était pas aussi cruel et méchant qu'il l'avait été par le passé, bien que ce soir il était retourné à ses anciens amours. Il l'avait appelé sang de bourbe, bien que cela faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas nommée ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas le mot sang de bourbe qu'il l'avait affectée, mais plutôt le fait qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas et surtout qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, et fut saluée par ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Hermione, où étais-tu passée ? Demanda Harry.

- Ouais. Mione, t'étais où ? Demanda Ron en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- La bibliothèque.

- Ahhh, je vois fit Ron en déplaçant une pièce d'échecs.

Hermione n'avait jamais aimé les échecs magiques et encore moins ceux des Moldus.

- Dés que j'aurai gagné la partie... Commença Ron, mais fut aussitôt coupé par Harry hurlant :

- Quoi ?!

- Regarde la vérité en face Harry, tu vas finir dernier… Comme toujours.

- Pas du tout !

- Echec

- Hein ?

- Echec et Mat ! Donc comme je le disais, veux-tu jouer contre le gagnant qui se trouve être… Moi ?

Hermione mima un bâillement, marmonna qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'il était temps qu'elle monte se coucher. La dernière phrase qu'elle entendit quand elle montait l'escalier fut celle d'Harry :

- Mais il n'est qu'une heure de l'après-midi !

Elle décida d'ignorer ce commentaire et grimpa le reste des escaliers. La porte claqua contre le mur quand elle l'ouvrit. Lavande et Parvati, qui se reposaient sur le lit de Lavande, sursautèrent quand la porte rencontra brutalement le mur de pierre.

- Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Hermione décida également d'ignorer les deux filles, sachant de son expérience antérieure que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elles la regardèrent fixement, et Hermione pouvait sentir leur regard brûlant rempli d'interrogations.

- Voulez-vous arrêter de me fixer de la sorte ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec, se retournant sur les deux filles. Je ne suis pas particulièrement passionnante, n'est-ce pas ?

- N'importe qui sortant avec Malefoy est très passionnant !

- Attendez, je ne sors pas avec ce gars stupide, et comme si j'aimerais sortir avec un furet !

- Ouais, eh bien, il est peut-être un peu… Mais admet que c'est un très beau furet.

Lavande et Parvati rirent nerveusement.

Hermione renifla. Malefoy… Beau ? D'accord, il a une classe d'aristocrates, une peau impeccable, des yeux fascinants, des cheveux de soie…

- Non, il ne l'est pas.

- Allez Hermione, tu ne vas quand même pas nous dire que Malefoy est laid !

Hermione baissa ses yeux sur le livre qu'elle venait juste d'ouvrir.

- Arrêtez ces bêtises ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ce FURET !

Elle tira brutalement sur les rideaux de son lit, se retrouvant ainsi dans le noir, et murmura l'incantation de _Silencio_. Puis, elle fit celui de _Lumos_ en plaçant sa baguette magique au dessus du livre qu'elle illumina en quelques instants pour qu'elle puisse le lire.

Une heure ou un peu plus passa, où personne n'osa l'interrompre, ce dont elle était reconnaissante. Bien qu'elle ait vraiment envie de lire, son esprit ne lui permettait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire se résumait à penser à un certain Drago Malefoy.

Elle tira lentement le rideau de son lit sur le côté. La chambre était vide. Elle quitta son lit et s'empara de son sac. Elle devait essayer de retrouver cet endroit spécial où elle se rendait dans l'autre 'monde'. Il était tellement tranquille et elle pourrait s'y cacher, coupée du reste du monde. Hermione espérait juste que personne d'autre ne le connaissait. Dans l'autre univers, cela avait été son endroit mais peut-être qu'ici, quelqu'un d'autre se l'était approprié. Elle était certaine que cet endroit lui redonnerait le moral et pourrait lui apporter la paix qu'elle désirait avoir. Et elle avait désespérément besoin de cette tranquillité.

Elle descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune, ignorant les visages interrogatifs de Ron et Harry pointées vers elle, jouant toujours aux échecs.

Hermione franchit les portes principales du château et marcha sous un temps nuageux. Après avoir flâné pendant quelques minutes, essayant de trouver son endroit, elle y parvint finalement. L'environnement était toujours aussi beau. L'endroit était spacieux, ouvert mais cependant fermé à tous les regards. Elle pouvait être tranquille et en même temps écouter les conversations de ceux qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la. C'était stupéfiant. C'était magnifique. C'était tout simplement… Parfait !

Elle inhala le parfum entêtant de… Etait- se une fleur ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas en être une. Elle n'avait jamais senti un tel parfum auparavant, mais elle se fit promettre de demander à Neville ce que cela pourrait être.

Un petit rayon de soleil avait trouvé son chemin parmi les cieux grisâtres. L'herbe était un beau vert foncé et si humide que l'on pouvait voir les gouttes cristallines couler le long des grandes et épaisses tiges sauvages. Le grand arbre dans le coin laissait planer son ombre sur une partie reculé de l'espace ou se trouvait un unique banc.

Hermione sourit, et marcha lentement vers l'ombre du vieil arbre où se trouvait le banc qui semblait être là depuis des années ou même des siècles. Elle aimait ce banc. Dans l'autre monde, elle y avait passé des heures à l'étudier. Elle s'assit sur ce banc, laissant peu à peu ses doigts explorer la surface de bois. Le dessous du banc était si lisse, si doux

_Aïe ! _

Elle retira vivement sa main et gémit quand elle s'aperçut de la présence d'un petit éclat de bois rentré dans sa peau.

- P*tain ! S'exclama-t-elle, en essayant de retirer ce petit éclat.

- Surveille ton langage Granger. Dit une voix douce.

Hermione se retourna, ses yeux se plissant pour regarder Drago Malefoy.

- Ma façon de parler ne te regarde pas Malefoy ! Répondit-elle.

Il a juste souri et voulut prendre sa main. Au début, Hermione voulut l'insulter pour qu'il ne s'approche pas mais quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle la poussa à lui donner sa main. La douce caresse de ses doigts sur sa paume l'apaisa. Quand il la tira doucement vers lui, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de se rapprocher. Il enroula sa propre main gauche sur son poignet et enleva l'éclat de bois de sa main droite.

- Voila, c'est parti, maintenant. Lui dit-il tout en souriant faiblement.

- Merci.

Elle regarda son poignet, la main du serpentard toujours dessus. Elle se tenait exactement au dessous du bracelet ensorcelé.

* * *

**Alors ce chapitre ? Bien ou Bof ? On se rapproche de la fin, et il n'y a pas de partie 3 comme on me l'a demandé. Le chapitre 6 est le dernier de l'histoire. Je voulais vous dire que je suis contente d'être autant lu. Je vous adore trop. Si vous voulez me parler j'ai mis mon msn sur mon profil.**

**Tous les autres Chapitres (il en reste plus que 2 maintenant) sont déjà traduits, je n'attends plus qu'une chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Merci de me suivre depuis la partie 1°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	5. Chap 5: Si seulement

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_**MERCI **__particulièrement à __**MANELOR **__de m'avoir __**énormément **__aidé pour ce chapitre où j'ai beaucoup galéré ! J'aimerais que vous dîtes merci plutôt à elle qu'à moi ! Voilà !_

_MERCI ma chérie d'Amour ! Je t'adore ! Kiss Fort Ma Crème._

_Et aussi à __**Le Corre**__ d'être repassé sur les fautes. Kiss_

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**So00o-SpECiAl **__: Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Kiss_

_**Caella**__ : Merci. Kiss_

_**Hamataroo**__ : Mdr ! Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai vive le bracelet et le Drago lol. Kiss_

_**Dilouille**__ : Et oui bientôt la fin lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Zouzounette **__: Je te remercie, ta review ma touché. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Je ne te dirais rien mdr. Qui ne peut pas l'aimer ce Drago ? Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Samikitty**__ : Merci. Oui encore 1 chapitre et ca y est ! Kiss_

_**Mèl **__: Ouais j'aime bien ce n'est pas ma série préférée lol. Oui bientôt la fin hélas lol. Kiss_

_**Le Corre **__: Merci pour tout Florence. Kiss_

_**CamilleMalefoy**__ : C'est Drago il peut tout faire ! Mdr ! Oui toutes les filles l'aiment lol ! Que n'as-tu pas comprit avec le bracelet ? Kiss_

_**dairy22**__ : Je ne te dirais rien à toi non plus lol. Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Et moi un plaisir de lire tes reviews. C'est Drago même méchant on le veut mdr. Kiss_

_**FHP2208**__ : La suite maintenant et le dernier chapitre samedi ou dimanche. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b **__: Quand sais-tu ? Peut-être qu'ils ne s'aiment vraiment pas et que c'est le bracelet qui fait tout !! Bien-sur je ne te dirais rien mdr. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Meeloo**__ : Merci. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**Babwouux**__ : Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review. Et oui je tes bien dans mon msn. Kiss_

_**Ysa **__: Merci pour tout Ysa, je t'adore tu es génial comme fille. Et oui c'est maintenant le vrai suspense lol. J'aime Drago de A à Z moi alors... Mdr ! Kiss_

_**Zelie**__ : Mdr ! Je ne veux qu'une seule review par chapitre pour savoir si j'ai bien travaillé, mais pas une dizaine lol. Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite. Kiss_

_**elodu92**__ : Tu es pardonné pour ton retard tkt. Lol. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre et après c'est finit !! Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 5 : Si seulement...

* * *

Hermione leva les yeux du livre de potion qui se trouvait devant elle. Au beau milieu de tous les rayons de bibliothèque qui l'entourait, Harry était là. Elle lui souri, mais fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua qu'il ne regardait pas son visage.

Elle suivi son regard intense et se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de rebaisser son chandail, cela permettait de voir la peau bronzée de son poignet ! Elle rebaissa la manche bleuté vivement, en arquant un sourcil quand elle remarqua qu'il continuait à regarder son bras fixement.

- Oui Harry ?

Elle avait décidé d'ignorer son regard. Peut-être, avait-elle bien agit en rabaissant sa manche aussi vite, elle espérait que cela était passé inaperçu et qu'Harry n'y penserait plus. Elle reporta son attention sur son travail, en trempant la plume dans l'encre, et commença à mettre les notes importantes par écrit sur son parchemin grâce à la page ouverte du livre.

- Pourquoi as-tu un bracelet avec écrit '_la Propriété de Malefoy' _dessus ? Demanda-il en faisant légèrement la grimace.

Elle arrêta d'écrire, en suspendant au dessus de son parchemin sa longue plume verte. L'encre tombait par goutte régulière sur le papier, en le faisant bleuir. Elle devrait tout recommencer plus tard.

- Oh… Mais de quel bracelet parles-tu donc ?

Peut-être ce jeu stupide de l'innocence feinte l'aiderait ? Hermione se sentait fondre sous le regard d'Harry. Elle plia avec soin son parchemin et le plaça dans le rebus qu'elle avait constitué en faisant ses brouillons. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux, voulant savoir bien sur si quelqu'un les écoutaient.

La bibliothèque était pratiquement vide, mais rien ne paraissait trop prudent dans une école comme Poudlard, où même les murs ont des oreilles. Même les livres de couleur marron en avaient et certains même étaient pourvus de bouches pour bavarder sur la personne précédente qui l'avait eu en main.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Hermione ! Pourquoi portes-tu ce bracelet ?

Ses yeux étaient incandescents, lançant des éclairs. Son attitude était proche de la folie ; sa voix était dure, ce qui lui rappelait l'autre Harry. Son côté Serpentard. Elle hésitait, pouvait-elle lui dire pourquoi avait-elle ce bracelet. Quand il était arrivé, bien sur, elle s'était retrouvait devant un dilemme. Elle était tout simplement indécise. Elle étouffa silencieusement, comme recherchant son air, son dos reposant entièrement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Les secondes passèrent au ralenti, comme un animal devenu la cible d'une voiture roulant à grande vitesse. Le temps semblant s'étirer sur la longueur.

- Mione, tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, n'est ce pas ? Chuchota-il, déterminé et arborant sur son visage des traits crispés de concentration.

- Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux pas te le dire, désolée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, en les ébouriffant encore plus que d'habitude.

- Wow ! J'ai vraiment du être un sale petit imbécile et un bâtard arrogant dans l'autre monde… N'est-ce pas ?

- Dans l'univers alternatif Harry, corrigea-elle machinalement, en souriant doucement à son meilleur ami. Disons pour faire court que tu ne faisais pas dans la dentelle, tu n'étais pas vraiment le garçon que je connais dans cet univers-ci.

Il l'a regarda alors, ses yeux reflétant des émotions, toute plus forte et intense les unes que les autres… Les émotions prédominantes étaient la tristesse et le pardon.

- Harry, ce n'était pas toi. Je sais que jamais tu ne lui ressembleras. Tu es en tout point différent.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non, enfin je veux dire… J'ai presque faillit devenir un Serpentard. Il aurait pu être moi. Il se racla la gorge. Il était moi, une partie intégrante de ma personnalité.

- Non Harry...

- Arrête Hermione. Il n'y a aucune raison de le nier. Il fait parti de moi. Dumbledore ne te l'as sans doute pas dit, mais l'univers « alternatif » est un monde réel.

Elle baissa tristement les yeux, regardant attentivement son livre. En ce moment les Potions n'étaient plus que le cadet de ses soucis. Elle le replaça donc dans son sac et invita Harry à s'asseoir à côté d'elle en exécutant un mouvement ample de la main.

Elle devait lui dire. C'était son meilleur ami. Il méritait de savoir ce qu'il avait fait… Ce qu'il avait fait intentionnellement.

- Harry puisque tu veux vraiment savoir je vais te le dire. C'était toi Harry. Dit-elle finalement.

Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle, et posa sa main sur son poignet, directement sur son bracelet.

- Mione, pourquoi portes-tu ce bracelet ? Demanda-il doucement, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur bienveillante et chaleureuse.

Elle sentit une présence rassurante à l'intérieur de son esprit, et se détendit en montrant à Harry les images qu'il voulait voir.

Deux personnes marchaient calmement dans les couloirs. La première personne était un garçon, avec des cheveux indisciplinés, couleur de jais et la deuxième était une jeune fille possédant une crinière hirsute, ses yeux brillant de larmes. Quand il revînt à la réalité, ses yeux étaient durs et sa mâchoire crispée.

- Je vais le tuer! Gronda t-il, ses yeux se rétrécirent et ses trais se durcirent sous l'effet de la colère.

Les jointures de ses mains devenaient même blanches tant il tenait fermement sa baguette dans son poing serré.

Hermione bondit de sa chaise, le saisit par l'épaule et le retient à temps, en le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Ne fais pas ça Harry non ! Ne fais pas ça, non ! Peu importe, laisse ta haine envers Malefoy de côté pour cette fois. Je sais que tu hais Malefoy, à un point d'ailleurs, que je ne puis imaginer, mais tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé dans l'univers alternatif…

Il abattit violement son poing contre le mur, et soupira profondément, colérique et furieux quand il se rendit compte que son attitude horrifiait Hermione. Il se tourna donc vers elle pour la regarder, et lui fit un discret signe de la tête, acquiesçant ses paroles.

Hermione lui sourit faiblement, en remerciant Merlin d'avoir un ami aussi compréhensif et à l'écoute, mais elle était tout de même triste de la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient. Cette constatation était malheureusement arrivée bien trop tard à son goût.

Si seulement elle avait fait quelque chose dans l'autre univers… Si seulement elle s'était battue contre Malefoy… Si seulement… Elle soupira, mélancolique et abattue. Les « si seulement » ne faisait que l'emplir de regrets, tous plus sombres et culpabilisants les uns que les autres. Il y en avait bien trop. Elle était ici maintenant et rien ne pourrait changer la situation actuelle des choses. Elle devait faire avec, ou tout du moins vivre avec cela maintenant.

Une main douce et réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter tellement elle était plongée dans ses songes.

- Viens avec moi Mione. Nous allons aller dans la salle Commune et après nous descendrons manger avec Ron. Peut-être cela nous…

- … Dégage ta main de cette épaule Potter ! Interrompit Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et se plaça en face de Malefoy et ses acolytes.

- Pourquoi ? S'exclama froidement Harry, son rire dénué de chaleur se répercutant sur les murs froid des couloirs.

Il releva le menton, comme par défi, et n'enleva aucunement sa main de son épaule.

- Tu ne sais pas lire, Potty ?

- Mais bien sur que je sais lire la fouine et alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Tu es en train de toucher à ce qui m'appartient ! C'est ma propriété !

- Hermione n'appartient à personne et surtout pas à toi ! Je touche simplement mon amie et rien d'autre !

- Personne ne touche la propriété d'un Malefoy, Potter !

- Oh vraiment ? Et que vas-tu me faire Malefoy ? Je vais te mettre en pièce espèce de sale Mangemort !

- Comme tu veux !

- Je vais te tuer !

- J'aimerais bien voir ça tient !

Hermione gémit faiblement en signe de protestation puis releva brusquement la tête en hurlant presque.

- Oh et puis fermez-là vous deux ok ?!

Les deux garçons se retournèrent en un bloc et elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard de Malefoy ainsi que devant son petit sourire satisfait. Pourquoi ressentait-elle à chaque fois ce petit pincement au cœur quand elle voyait qu'il l'a regardait ?

- Harry, pourrais-tu enlever ta main de mon épaule s'il te plait ? Quant à toi Malefoy, je ne suis pas ta propriété, aussi je te demanderais de ne faire en aucune façon usage de ce terme fort peu élogieux en ma présence je te pris !

Les garçons restèrent cois devant tant d'assurance et de fureur. Un silence pesant et malencontreux empli le corridor. Pour tous ceux qui rentrait, l'ambiance était étouffante et l'air emplie de tristesse, de fureur et de désespoir. Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry, qui lui ne pouvait détacher son regard de Malefoy, en serrant sa baguette plus que nécessaire. Malefoy semblait plutôt amusé de cet échange fort intéressant, et Hermione se demandait pourquoi il souriait à un moment pareil. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se rendit compte que son arrogance était à la hauteur de sa bêtise. Plus les années passaient, plus il devenait puéril et idiot !

- Hey Malefoy… ? L'appela Crabbe, après avoir partagé un regard perplexe avec Goyle.

- Allons-nous… Enfin tu sais… Allons-nous dans la grande salle… Tous ensembles où tu as encore quelque chose à faire ?

- Non vous pouvez y aller. Gardez-moi une place à table. Croyez-vous que vous allez pouvoir vous passer de moi pour cette fois ? Demanda Malefoy, en se moquant.

- Heu, oui…

- Bien. Alors vous pouvez disposer maintenant !

- Mais Potter…

- Disposez ! Il attendit que Crabbe et Goyle tournent au bout du couloir, et les entendit discuter gaiement de tous les aliments qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir manger dès qu'ils auraient atteint la grande salle.

- Granger, nous devons parler toi et moi.

Hermione regarda Malfoy, en le jaugeant. Elle restait tout de même méfiante, avant de lui faire un signe de tête, pour acquiescer son affirmation. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry, qui leva les mains en signe d'innocence, en marmonnant un « parfait » ironique.

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser alors Mione.

Hermione regardait Harry s'éloigner tranquillement dans le couloir pour rejoindre Ron à la grande salle. Devait-elle lui demander de rester ? Peut-être aurait-il été préférable qu'il reste à ses côtés au cas où… Il aurait pu faire quelque chose dans ces cas-là.

- Gran…

- Oui oui, je viens maintenant, c'est bon j'arrive. Où allons-nous ?

- A la bibliothèque.

Ils marchèrent en silence. Leurs mains étaient seulement séparées de quelques centimètres, et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer la forçait presque à mettre sa main dans la sienne. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Comment faisait-il pour avoir une peau si blanche et des yeux si magnifiques ? Ils s'accordaient malheureusement trop bien avec ses cheveux d'un blond platine. Cet homme était la tentation incarnée, sa tentation, mais il était aussi sa damnation éternelle.

- Ce que tu vois te plais t-il ? Demanda t-il, se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- Très mature Granger, vraiment très mature.

Elle rit, se sentant étrangement heureuse de sa réaction puérile face à lui. Depuis quand avaient-ils une véritable conversation sans insultes et sans provocations en tous genre ? C'était assez plaisant en fin de compte. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle voulait tellement sentir sa main près de la sienne, alors doucement, elle frôla sa main, sans oser vraiment la prendre. Malefoy se saisit doucement de la sienne, comme répondant à son attende. C'était déstabilisant, c'était comme s'il connaissait ses questions et ses intentions à l'avance. (NdT : J'adore ce passage du frôlement de main et lui qui la prend lol)

- Tu as la plus belle main que j'ai jamais vue. Comment fais-tu pour qu'elles soient si douces ?

Il arqua un sourcil, étonné.

- J'utilise une pommade propre à cette utilisation, importée de France bien entendue !

Puis, il crut utile d'ajouter.

- Mais bien sur elle est très chère.

Ils parvinrent rapidement à la bibliothèque et pénétrèrent dans la salle, qui bien sur était vide. Tous les autres devaient être partis dîner à l'heure qu'il était, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient en tout et pour tout deux heures maximum. Ils s'assirent à côté de la table la plus éloignée de la bibliothèque, ne voulant être sous aucun prétexte dérangés.

- Est-ce que ton père sait quelque chose ? Demanda-elle, décidant de rentrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler. Répondit Drago, grognon. Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas parler de ce sujet là maintenant, et surtout n'en parle pas aux personnes qui ne sont pas impliquées dans cette histoire ! Alors, laisse la belette en dehors de ça !

- Weasley. Corrigea Hermione. Bien. Je ne le dirais à personne si de ton côté tu tiens toi aussi ton engagement, marché conclu ?

Pour sceller le marché, elle lui tendit sa main. Il l'avait compris, mais au lieu de lui tendre la main, il la tira brusquement vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne pas sceller cela par un baiser ?

- Non !

- Crois-tu que d'embrasser une moldue me plait tant que ça ! Lui dit-il, en reniflant avec dédain.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, et décida d'ignorer son insulte qui faisait partie intégrante de son quotidien tellement elle lui était familière. Elle regarda pensivement son bracelet, et leva son bras pour voir un peu mieux l'inscription écrite dessus. Peut-être pourraient-ils utiliser certaines inventions moldus pour les aider ?

- Oh au fait ! Le professeur Rogue m'a donné ce livre. Il a dit qu'il pourrait nous être utile dans notre recherche dit Malefoy, posant un livre sur la table.

- Et tu veux m'aider à enlever ce bracelet... Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione, consternée.

- Tais-toi Granger. Je viens de te montrer un livre qui nous aidera à nous débarrasser de ce bracelet de malheur, il faudrait peut-être commencer, tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-il, railleur.

Au lieu de lui dire le fond de sa pensée sur cette histoire, elle roula simplement des yeux pour la deuxième fois de la journée et commença à lire le livre qu'il avait apporté.

_Rien dans ce livre ne nous est très utile, malheureusement. _Pensa-elle.

Elle commençait à douter du fait qu'elle serait un jour débarrasser de l'emprise de Malefoy sur sa vie, et par-dessus tout si un jour elle arriverait à enlever ce fichu bracelet, la seule conclusion, bien que consternante qu'elle pu trouver, était d'appendre à supporter la présence de Malefoy à ses côtés.

Depuis quelques temps elle avait l'impression d'être observée. Elle cessa donc de feuilleter le livre et remonta le livre pour ne pas voir le visage de Malefoy. Elle lut à haute voix le titre _« Comment communiquer avec un autre monde »_

- Hey, Mal… Heu Drago, regarde ! Dit-elle, en soulignant du doigt un passage précis du texte, pleine d'enthousiasme. Regarde le titre ! S'exclama-elle, en criant presque quand elle n'eut aucune réponse de la part du Serpentard.

- Quoi !

- Regarde ! Dit-elle encore une fois, cette fois sans crier, vu qu'il était désormais debout à côté d'elle.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour voir la page. Hermione senti comme une espèce de picotement dans son estomac. Elle releva les yeux et fut surprise de voir qu'il ne regardait pas la page, mais qu'il l'a regardait plutôt à elle.

- Hum… Drago ?

- Chut ! Murmura-il, en plaçant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il caressa doucement sa joue, elle ferma les yeux. Elle rougit intensément. Il se pencha en avant et appuya chastement ces lèvres contre les siennes, sans jamais vouloir aller plus loin. Quelques longues secondes passèrent, et Hermione en eut assez d'attendre qu'il ose enfin approfondir le baiser et le fit elle-même

Elle se retourna et passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre autour de son cou. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné, et bien qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas arrêter ce magnifique cadeau, et ils durent reprendre de l'air pour respirer. Ils étaient haletants et leurs lèvres gonflées.

- C'est… C'était tout simplement… Enfin c'est… Wow !

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans le livre dont nous pourrions avoir besoin ?

Alors maintenant, il essayait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ? Bien sûr, elle pouvait aussi le faire. Elle s'éloigna le plus loin possible de sa personne, saisit le livre dans les deux mains et le jeta sur lui. Il l'attrapa facilement, ses réflexes de Quidditch rendant la chose beaucoup plus facile.

- Page 231. Dit-elle.

Drago ouvrit le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne page « _Comment communiquer avec un autre monde?_ » Il l'a regarda, légèrement perplexe, le regard interrogateur.

- Oui. Peut-être pouvons-nous communiquer avec l'autre toi… Enfin celui de l'univers alternatif

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et lui sourit narquoisement.

- Cela vaut la peine qu'on essaye.

* * *

**MERCI encore à MANELOR de m'avoir ENORMEMENT aidé pour ce chapitre !**

**J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre parce que Drago est très colère après Harry pour la main sur elle et aussi le passage du frôlement de main des amoureux lol. **

**Dîtes moi si vous avez aimez ? J'ai posté le prologue de ma mini-fiction, elle n'est pas terrible mais bon le chapitre 1 est mieux c'est sur lol. Le dernier chapitre sera posté samedi ou dimanche parce que j'ai une amie qui vient scouater la maison lol. **

**Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre maintenant, et qui est d'ailleurs déjà traduit, je n'attends plus qu'une seule chose: **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Merci de me suivre depuis le début et de me mettre des reviews°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS Pleaaaaaaase XD**

**Fiind-l0ve…**


	6. Chap 6: A travers le temps et l'espace

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tout appartient à JKR... Même l'histoire n'est pas de moi (Sniiiff), mais de : DanishGirl. Je ne suis que la traductrice..._

_**Merci**__ à _Manelor _de m'avoir aidé pour ce chapitre, parce qu'il me prenait la tête je l'avoue, mes phrases n'étaient pas trop française voir pas du tout alors un grand __**MERCI**__ a __**Ma Crème**__ que j'adore. Et aussi à __**Danishgirl**__ qui m'a laissé le droit de traduire sa fiction._

* * *

_**RaR**__** :**_

_**Camille Malefoy**__ : Tu as tout comprit maintenant ou il ces autre chose ? Lol ! Je pourrais peut être t'expliquer. J'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review, elle ma fait plaisir, comme toutes celle d'avant en faite mdr. Je voulais te dire merci pour tout encouragement et tout depuis le début de ma traduction. Kiss _

_**Le Corre**__ : Merci pour tout depuis le début tu étais là et je voulais te dire merci. Kiss_

_**Dilouille**__ : Ouais trop mimi le Drago jaloux lol. Merci pour t'es commentaires qui m'on fait plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Kiss_

_**So00o-SpECiAl **__: Alors j'ai hâte de lire cette longue review. Je voulais te dire merci pour toutes t'es reviews. Kiss_

_**Hamataroo**__ : Oui j'avais bien rit aussi sur ce passage de crème. Voici le chapitre 6. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Roze Potter **__: Et bien si tu veux la lire en VO, tu peux lol. Oui on comprend bien les chapitres. Désolé si mon petit commentaire ne t'a pas plus, moi non plus je n'aime pas trop, mais je l'ai fait automatiquement et puis c'était qu'une phrase et pas tout un paragraphe lol. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Luxiole**__ : Mdr. Ta review ma fait rire, c'est clair que sur ce coup là (encore une fois dans la fiction) elle n'est pas très doué mdr. C'est claire, j'aimerais bien avoir le même problème qu'elle : liée à Drago. Mdr. Ouais tu as vu le Drago possessif, j'en bave, j'ai adoré lire se passage et le traduite mdr. Mdr pour le mythe, la phrase que tu ma sortit quoi lol. Tkt j'aime ton blabla qui me fait rire lol tu peux continuer mdr. Oui se passage aussi était pas mal avec le baisé. Merci pour toutes t'es reviews du début. Kiss_

_**Bella Black 2b **__: Qui te dit qu'ils sont amoureux, le bracelet les oblige à être comme ça !! Toute façon tu verras comment ça finit ! Mdr ! Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu ne sauras rien. Lol ! Je n'ai pas tardé pour la suite ?? J'ai même avancé les jours de publication pour vous ! Merci pour toutes t'es reviews du début jusqu'à la fin. Merci. Kiss_

_**Nini**__ : Une pointe de jalousie ? Il était prêt à le frapper à mort mdr. Et oui plus qu'un seul chapitre (celui là d'ailleurs). Je ne te dirais rien, mais tu liras lol. Merci pour toutes t'es reviews, ça ma fait plaisir. Kiss_

_**Meeloo **__: Mdr. Désolé si j'ai du couper là, mais ce n'est pas moi l'auteur mdr. Merci pour t'es reviews. Kiss_

_**Dairy22**__ : Merci pour ta review. Je dirais à Manelor lol. Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir suivie depuis le début et pour t'es reviews. Kiss_

_**Ellfoy-Malana**__ : J'aurais le droit à se genre de review même à la fin de la traduction ! Je ne prenais pas appuie sur elle, mais c'est vraie comme j'ai lu les chapitres avant de voir qu'elle n'avait pu poster après je connaissais le principal, mais je reprenais tous de la source. Et ce que tu insinues n'est pas sympa ! J'espère au moins que le dernier chapitre te plaira !_

_**Mèl**__ : Merci, ce passage a beaucoup plus mdr. Merci pour ta review. Kiss_

_**Littlebeattle **__: Quand j'ai vu la longueur, même pas eu besoin de regarder le pseudo, et encore moins quand j'en lu ce qu'il contenait ! Tu me feras toujours mourir de rire ! Et je peux t'assurer que c'était Drago avec moi, et quand faite, c'était petitgrow avec toi, parce qu'en faite, il est tombé amoureux de toi et à demandé ta main à Voldemort parce que tu es une moldue, mais Voldemort a dit que si tu étais enceinte ! Alors il s'est déguisé en Drago, mais je peux t'assurer que le vraie était dans mon lit et qu'on s'amusait beaucoup ! En gros tu t'es fais.... Avoir ! Mais si je peux te remonter le moral, il avait « juste » le corps de Drago, mais rien d'autre désolé ! En faite non je ne suis pas désolé : BIEN FAIT POUR TOI ! Tu n'avais pas croire que mon homme aille me tromper !_

_Donc je pence que celle qui souffre le plus ces toi ! Et non merci, je ne suis pas égoïste : Je te laisse à ta souffrance lol !_

_Je ne te pardonne pas pour m'avoir zappé au chapitre dernier !!_

_Tu m'étonne que tu es les paparasies aux fesses : TU AS COUCHE AVEC PETER !! MOUHAHAHAHA.... Bonne lecture, c'est le dernier ! Kiss_

* * *

_**.o0°Merci à :**_

_**Dairy22 ; Bella Black 2b ; Mél ; Nini ; Elodu92 ; Caella ; Babwouux ; Le Corre ; PrettyLo ; **__**Littlebeattle ; Mm ; Ysa ; Camille Malefoy ; Audrey ;**__** Hamataroo ; **__**Samikitty ; So00o-SpECiAl ; Eden ; Miss choup choup ; Dilouille ; FHP2208 ; Manelor ; Et bien d'autres encore, **_

_**Pour leurs reviews°0o. **_

* * *

_**B0NNe LeCTuRe :**_

Chapitre 6 : A travers le temps et l'espace...

* * *

- ... Enfin un peu d'asphodèle. Dit Hermione, en remuant la potion dont ils auraient besoin pour communiquer avec l'autre monde.

Elle pensa brièvement à l'ingrédient qu'elle venait d'ajouter et espérait que la racine de poudre d'asphodèle, qu'elle avait utilisée durant ce bref courant d'air de l'enfer, les aideraient. Elle haussa les épaules, le sentiment « d'échec» s'en alla et essaya de ne pas penser au fait que cette plante était traditionnellement associée à l'au-delà et à l'enfer.

- Si cela ne fonctionne pas, nous pouvons toujours demander à Longdubat de faire rater la potion de nouveau. Dit Drago en ricanant.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le chaudron, et se demanda s'il aurait été préférable d'essayer de recréer l'échec de la potion de Neville. Cela l'avait propulsé dans le monde alternatif, en premier lieu, n'est ce pas ? Elle se donna une claque mentale : Non, suite au livre de potion, apprendre les différentes instructions serait le mieux et si ça ne marchait pas, ils pouvaient toujours retrouver Neville et lui faire rater sa potion, encore une fois.

- Drago. Chuchota-elle, en utilisant son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille.

Elle n'avait aucune raison d'utiliser son nom de famille car le bracelet la forcerait à dire son prénom de toute façon.

- Il est temps. Dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers la potion bouillante dans le chaudron.

- Peut-être que je devrais rester ici? Lui dit-il, comme s'il se remettait en question, tout en la regardant d'un air interrogateur pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu as peur? Demanda-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu effrayée, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui.

- Moi avoir peur ? Granger, allons, comme si moi, Drago Malefoy, je pourrais avoir peur de rencontrer mon autre moi-même. Dit-il d'une voix traînante, hochant la tête, confiant.

- Pas même un tout petit peu? Demanda-elle, en redevenant sérieuse.

Elle aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un « oui ».

Elle suivit le Serpentard des yeux alors qu'il arpentait la pièce, frappant les murs quelquefois et faisant dangereusement bouger les bougies environnantes, qui avaient été placées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Elle l'entendit distinctement maugréer contre le temps. Il regarda les lumières grisâtres sortant de sa baguette, et les vit se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers le chaudron. Le chaudron commençait à se réchauffer quelque peu et les étincelles entrèrent en éruption à la surface. On entendait de petits crépitements.

- Est-il censé faire ça? A-t-elle demandé, mais elle n'eut jamais de réponse.

Elle entendit un faible son siffler, qui se répercutait de plus en plus fort. Elle essaya de se détendre, pour lui, et elle remarqua qu'il essayait aussi de se détendre, pour elle, mais c'était trop dur de lui montrer sa gratitude à cause du brouillard qui entourait son corps, tournoyant autour d'elle comme si… c'était peut-être à cause de cette herbe ?

Une tempête monta en elle, un mur d'herbe couvrit son corps. Le sifflement s'arrêta et l'herbe tomba par terre.

- Hermione?

Hermione se retourna, surprise. Elle se tenait près du grand chêne, la respiration haletante. Elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi elle avait atterri dans la forêt interdite.

- Est-ce que tout va bien? Tu as l'air d'avoir couru un marathon.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et pris une grande respiration avant de s'humidifier ses lèvres, devenues sèches.

- C'est exactement ce que je ressens. Réussit-elle à dire.

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et elle grogna par dépit, car elle savait que dans quelques secondes, une migraine viendrait remplacer ce mal de tête.

- Attend, Drago... Commença-elle à dire. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas le véritable Drago. Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Demanda-elle, en essayant de le questionner, afin que tout ceci puisse avoir un sens.

- J'ai marché. Dit-il, secouant la tête en riant.

Son sourire disparut, et sa peau devînt aussi pâle que le Serpentard devant lequel elle était debout. Attendez, Serpentard? Ses yeux vacillèrent vers sa cravate et remarqua que les couleurs était complètement différent : le vert et argent était devenu rouge et jaune. Drago est un Gryffondor?!

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Demanda-il, sur un ton doux. Il était intrigué et amusé par la situation.

Elle eu l'impression que ses genoux se liquéfiaient et le sang afflua sur ses joues, lui faisant prendre une jolie teinte rosée.

- Euh, j'ai marché? Essaya-elle de mentir, mais apparemment elle échoua lamentablement.

- Bien essayé Mione. Dit-il, il s'empara ensuite de son poignet et le découvrit doucement, laissant apercevoir le bracelet, en la tirant plus proche de son corps. Je vois que tu portes toujours mon cadeau. Murmura-il, ses lèvres terriblement près de son oreille.

- Euh ! Bafouilla-elle, et mentalement elle se traita de tout les noms « Oh, c'est brillant, tu as une de ses discussion ma vieille ! »

- Je dois avouer, lorsque Harry m'a suggéré de t'acheter ce bracelet, j'ai été un peu réticent, je ne savais pas si tu approuverais... Mais quand j'ai vu comment ce connard et abruti de Serpentard te regardais, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose pour éloigner les hommes de toi.

Hein? Hermione le fixait, se sentant rougir horriblement. Il lui fit de légers baisers avant de libérer rapidement son poignet. Ce fut beaucoup trop pour elle. Hermione regardait autour, essayant de voir si le véritable Drago, par hasard, s'était retrouvé aspirer dans ce pétrin lui aussi. Tout était irréel. Drago en Gryffondor? C'était comme si Harry et Ron était à Serpentard! Enfin, presque. Attendez, Ron est un Serpentard dans ce monde ?

- Viens Hermione, autant que je passe le reste de la journée seul avec toi, Hagrid m'a dit de venir et je doute qu'il sera heureux d'apprendre que tu te cache dans la Forêt interdite. Réprimanda Drago.

Il commença à marcher vers la clairière, qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, se sentant mal.

- Psst, Granger !

Quand elle entendit cette voix, Hermione s'arrêta net de marcher. Elle été sure d'avoir entendue le Drago de son monde. Personne d'autre ne disait son nom comme il le disait... Bon, le Drago du monde alternatif pouvait le faire, mais il avait dans ce ton-ci une connotation beaucoup plus méprisante. Il l'avait appelé Granger. Elle était heureuse à cet instant de ne pas se retourner. Ce n'était pas vrai, cela ne pouvait pas être la vérité, elle ne devrait pas faire face au Drago de Gryffondor, mais au Drago de Serpentard, au mauvais Drago de son monde.

- Drago? Appela-elle en un murmura, en essayant de retrouver la chevelure blond parmi les arbres.

- Par ici ! Dit-il. Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle et trouva le Serpentard.

Elle marcha vers lui, tout en envoyant des regards anxieux vers le Drago de Gryffondor. Quand elle fut finalement assez près, elle regarda si elle pouvait à Drago parler sans avoir à se préoccuper du blond de Gryffondor. Drago lui saisi le bras et la traîna derrière lui, pour les enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle remarqua une feuille dans ses cheveux, mais choisi de ne pas lui dire.

- T'a vu ça ! hurla-il. Bon j'aurais été à Serdaigle, passe encore, mais là, je suis un horrible Gryffondor!?

Hermione essaya de ne pas rire. Elle essaya vraiment. Mais la situation était trop hilarante, elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployée, elle se demanda oisivement ce qu'elle avait fait pour énerver autant le jeune homme… C'était juste trop marrant.

Elle, Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, qui finissait toujours ses devoirs plus tôt que tous le monde, était retenue dans un monde dont elle ne savait rien. Ni pourquoi elle était ici et encore moins où elle se trouvait.

- Tu t'es fait surprendre ? Demanda-il. Pourquoi tu rigoles comme une imbécile ? Dit-il en ricanant.

Ce commentaire la stoppa pendant quelques secondes, mais elle recommença de plus belle ensuite. La feuille dans ses cheveux était maintenant coller sur son front.

- Je sais. Réussit-elle à entre deux fou-rire.

- Eh bien, arrête ça. Je te demande d'arrêter tout de suite !

Elle arrêta immédiatement, le bracelet la forçant à le faire. Il rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, son audace lui permit de lui couper le sifflet. Le mouvement permit d'enlever la feuille de son front, elle atterrit sur le sol. Elle la suivi des yeux, la regardant atterrir en douceur sur le terrain.

- Enfin bref. Marmonna-il en continuant à marcher, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la forêt interdite, écrasant au passage la feuille de son pied, innocemment bien entendue.

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda une voix. C'était sans aucun doute une fille parlant au Drago de Gryffondor, seulement à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de marcher, comme gelés sur place. Ils n'étaient pas assez fous et intrépides pour continuer à marcher, alors qu'ils risquaient à tout moment d'être découverts.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Mione? Je te cherchais pour, je viens te le dire d'ailleurs je...

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas l'un de l'autre, en rougissant. Le Drago et l'Hermione de ce monde-ci semblaient très proches. Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade et elle se demandait si Drago pouvait l'entendre.

- … Non, pas ici. Attendons de revenir à notre chambre cette après-midi. Dit la fille, en riant sottement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_Le Drago de Gryffondor et la Hermione d'ici, enfin moi étions un couple ?_

Ils attendirent que le couple sorte de la forêt interdite pour sortir de leur cachette.

- Retournons chez nous, maintenant! Dit Drago.

Il refusait de croiser son regard. Il fuyait ses yeux, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et acquiesça; elle aussi voulait rentrer chez eux. Ce n'était pas leur monde ici, et plus tôt ils seraient partis, meilleur se sera.

Elle attrapa la main de Drago et rougit immédiatement quand elle se remémora la scène précédente. Drago chuchota un sort et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de classe vide, là où tout avait commencé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pendant quelques minutes, tous les deux n'osant pas faire le moindre mouvement.

En un temps record, Drago se retrouva en face d'elle, se saisit de son menton à l'aide de son pouce et de son index, l'obligeant à lever les yeux et le regarder. Il semblait en colère et elle essaya de reculer, sans succès.

- Tu l'as embrassé! Dit-il finalement, ses cheveux blonds tombant devant ses yeux

- Embrassé qui ? Demanda-elle.

Elle était quelque peu confuse. Elle réalisa soudain le sens de ses paroles et rétorqua, sur la défensive.

- Non ! Il m'a embrassée !

Elle secoua la tête, en essayant de se ressaisir. Elle échoua. Il resserra sa poigne. Demain, elle aurait certainement un bleu. Son autre main, qui était seulement posée sur sa taille, remonta et se posa, elle aussi, sur son visage. Il pressa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils étaient là, debout, à s'embrasser doucement. Drago ne faisait rien pour approfondir le baiser, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ils brisèrent alors le baiser, à bout de souffle. L'emprise qu'il avait sur son menton se desserra et il l'a prit dans ses bras, tout en maintenant une distance entre eux pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle le regardait confusément. Elle s'interrogeait et le regarda, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. Certes, il avait seulement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui en soit, n'était pas très intime, mais elle trouvait que c'était tout simplement une intimité interdite.

- Il m'a embrassée. Dit-elle, avant de presser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cependant, cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Drago. Elle ressenti de légers picotements dans son estomac alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, en l'accueillant favorablement et lui permettant d'approfondir et de renforcer le baiser. Comme s'il sortait d'un rêve éveillé, il mit sa main derrière sa nuque et la poussa délicatement vers l'arrière. Elle haleta de surprise quand elle a senti son dos touche le mur froid.

Déplaçant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle le força à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Puis, une de ses mains caressa sa cuisse et la releva. Il releva l'autre dans le mouvement et la souleva brusquement, mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

- Que faisons-nous? Demanda-il, sa voix quelque peu chancelante.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-elle, sa propre voix très faible. Je voulais juste… Euh...

Elle fut coupée par un autre baiser, cette fois il était amorcé par lui. Son autre main effleura doucement sa cuisse qui était toujours autour de sa taille, et l'autre main plongea dans ses cheveux, attirant sa tête vers la sienne.

Un bruit les fit sursauter. Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers la porte, mais elle était toujours fermée

- As-tu entendu? Demanda Drago, en la regardant.

- Oui. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda-elle.

Ses mains essayèrent d'arranger ses cheveux que Drago avait décoiffés quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

- Hermione...

Elle arrêta de faire ce qu'elle faisant et le regarda, interrogateur.

- Ton poignet...

Elle regarda attentivement son poignet son poignet et vit que le bracelet avait disparu. Elle regarda le plancher, où le bracelet se trouvait, et vit que l'inscription était toujours visible.

De son autre main elle toucha son poignet maintenant dénué de bracelet et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse.

Drago recula et la regarda intensément. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et elle se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il le bouleversait.

- Toujours mienne. Lut-elle, aussi surprise que lui que le texte soit toujours présent à l'intérieur du bracelet

Elle n'avait jamais vu avant, mais encore une fois, elle n'a jamais été en mesure d'obtenir de si son poignet jusqu'à présent.

- Que s'est-il passé à ton avis ? Je veux dire… Bafouilla-elle, en essayant de continuer alors que Drago la regardait avec un sourire narquois. Qu'est ce qui l'a fait s'ouvrir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il en haussant les épaules légèrement. Mais qui s'en soucie, pas vrai? Maintenant que le problème est réglé, nous pouvons tous deux reprendre notre vie…

- Oui. Dit-elle, en regardant le bracelet, que Drago venait de prendre dans ses mains.

_Toujours _mienne_. Oui, pendant tous ce temps, elle avait été sienne …_

Ce n'est que quand elle entendit la porte claquer qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était maintenant seule dans la pièce. Il l'avait quitté. Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'elle faisait, elle couru vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec une telle force qu'elle s'abattit violement sur le mur.

- Drago! Appela-elle, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir. Drago! L'appela-elle de nouveau.

Elle commença à courir alors qu'elle l'avait vu tourner au bout du couloir.

- Drago! Appela-elle une troisième fois et elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il s'était enfin arrêté et qu'il s'était retourné.

Elle couru vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Que fais-tu Granger? Demanda-il, surpris.

Elle posa le bracelet dans ses mains et il regarda l'inscription à l'intérieur et la lit de nouveau.

- Toujours mienne. Lit-il à haute voix, la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

Puis le soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre illumina le bracelet et une nouvelle phrase apparu.

- A travers le temps et l'espace. Termina-il. (NdT : Ca me rappel Charmed, un des sorts non ?)

- Je pense que nous sommes censés être ensemble. Murmura-elle maladroitement, n'étant pas sure d'elle-même.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda-il, arquant un sourcil, et la regardant étrangement.

- Bien… Si tu réfléchis… Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a une sorte de relation entre nous… Hum… Et bien, tu m'as donné ce bracelet dans notre monde. Après dans l'autre monde alternatif où nous somme en couple, tu me donnes un bracelet aussi. Et puis ensuite… Nous sommes ici…

- Et alors… Que veux-tu dire exactement ? Demanda-il, en souriant d'un air satisfait.

- Peut-être devrions-nous faire un essai ? Demanda-elle, en regardant vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre.

Elle pouvait voir qu'un match de Quidditch s'y jouait au loin et c'était des Gryffondors, si elle en jugeait par leurs tuniques.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? Demanda-il, son petit sourire satisfait s'élargissant

Elle regarda le bracelet et repensa à toutes les heures qu'elle avait passé avec le Serpentard qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle aurait même pu qualifier ce bracelet comme bracelet de « couple ». Cependant, le Malefoy du monde alternatif l'avait utilisé à des fins malhonnêtes et l'avait lié, bien qu'elle fût certaine que ce n'était pas son but au départ, avec le Drago de son monde. C'était apparemment la même chose pour Drago aussi, peut-être que cela s'appliquait même à tout les Drago Malefoy du monde. Mais le sort avait diminué en intensité tout seul; le sort s'était par lui-même enlevé, il avait du se passer quelque chose pendant que… Quand ils s'étaient embrassés.

- Bien. Dit-il soudainement.

Elle se demanda brièvement de quoi il parlait. Elle se rappela alors leur petite conversation du début.

- Mais seulement si tu portes un bracelet avec les mots _« Propriété de Drago Malefoy »_ gravé dessus. Dit-il, en riant doucement, ses yeux brillant.

- Oh toi ! Dit-elle en frappant son épaule doucement.

Il saisit son poignet et l'attira tout près de lui.

- Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Demanda-elle, alors qu'elle se retrouvait accolée contre le mur.

Il prit le bracelet et le mit autour de son poignet où il avait eu l'habitude d'être durant tous ce temps, cependant, cette fois il ne l'obligeait plus à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était seulement pour montrer au monde entier qu'elle était sienne... A travers le temps et l'espace.

- Qui s'en soucie. Murmura-il en l'attirant doucement vers lui et l'embrassant amoureusement.

* * *

**Fin !**

**Oh la vache ça y est c'est enfin fini !! J'ai peur de décevoir des gens avec cette fin !! Comment trouvez-vous cette fin définitive ? Dites-moi si vous êtes déçu de cette fin. Moi personnellement je l'ai bien aimé quoi que j'aurais voulu une petite suite, un épilogue ou un chapitre ou quelques pages de plus pour dire comment les autres l'ont pris et tout ça quoi lol tant pis on devra ce contenter de ça !**

***** Je voulais remercier MANELOR de m'avoir ENORMEMENT aidé pour cette partie 2 et aussi à Florence pour m'avoir corrigé de la partie 1 jusqu'à la partie 2. **

**** Ensuite je voulais dire MERCI à toutes celle qui m'ont mis des reviews depuis le début, et aussi celle qui en ont mis de temps en temps...**

**Mais**** je ne dirais ****pas merci**** à ceux qui m'ont mis en**_** alert**_** pour savoir quand je posterais, sans m'avoir mis 1 seule review, même pas une seule pour me dire quoi que ce soit, je ne leur dirais que ceci : **_**Vous êtes aussi auteur ! Ca vous ferez plaisir que je lise toutes vos histoires sans rien mettre ?**_** Voilà. **

*** Je vais poster ma mini-fiction d'Harry et Hermione, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me dîtes ce que vous en pensez, c'est la 1****er**** fiction que je fais d'eux alors j'attends énormément vos commentaires, le prologue n'est pas terrible, mais j'avoue tout ce qui est prologue résumé ce n'est pas mon fort lol. **

**J'ai hâte de lire vos ****dernières**** : **

**.oO°REVIEWS°Oo.**

**Pour savoir ce que vous en pensez sur la fiction en entière et surtout le dernier chapitre !**

**Merci à **_**Danishgirl**_** de m'avoir permit de publier sa fiction !! Thank You !! XD**

**.oO°Merci à mes 2 correctrices et mes lectrices qui m'ont suivi et soutenue depuis le début MERCI°Oo.**

**Kiss et REVIEWS Pleaaaaaaase XD (ce seront mes derniers pour cette histoire !)**

**Fiind-l0ve**


	7. Mot de la traductrice

**

* * *

**

/!\ Message aux gens qui ne mon pas mis de review /!\

**Je suis un peu déçu, parce que la traduction a plus à beaucoup **

**(Vue les messages que j'ai reçu quand vous m'étiez dans vos préféré ou en **_**Alert**_**), mais certain n'ont mis aucune review ! **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je ne trouve pas ça sympa de la part de certain (je vise les auteurs surtout) !!**

**Fiind-l0ve**

* * *


End file.
